


Desobediencia Civil

by FenixFeliccis, JayEz



Series: Primera parte de la serie, Desobediencia Civil. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent due to heat cycle, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Revolution, Slavery, Torture, unpleasant!Mycroft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixFeliccis/pseuds/FenixFeliccis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo donde la Revolución Americana nunca tuvo éxito. El Imperio Británico es la mayor superpotencia, y la situación social de la humanidad está determinada por la dinámica A/B/O. Los Omegas, ocupan el escalón más bajo en la escala social, son utilizados como esclavos sexuales, y una vez inútiles, como mano de obra barata. Los Betas, pueden llevar una vida más o menos normal, aunque, una vez declarados culpables de algún crimen son despojados de todos sus derechos. Los Alfas, en cambio, ocupan las posiciones más importantes de las altas esferas del gobierno y del poderoso ejército.<br/>El Alfa, Mycroft Holmes, es el hombre más influyente del Imperio y no piensa dejar que su hermano menor, un Omega, cambie eso. Sherlock ha sobrevivido fingiendo ser un Alfa durante toda su vida, éso nunca ha presentado un problema; hasta que una unidad del movimiento Reformista, liderado por el capitán John Watson secuestra a Sherlock, exigiendo un rescate y privándole de sus supresores de calor.<br/>El capitán John H. Watson aprenderá algunas cosas inesperadas sobre su naturaleza y su propio corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Rehén

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Civil Disobedience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781131) by [JayEz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz). 



John acompasó su respiración, ajustó el proyectil y disparó.

El tranquilizante golpeó en plena arteria carótida, liberando el químico dentro del torrente sanguíneo del Alfa; el sujeto se desplomó como un saco de patatas. 

—Un Alfa menos. Procedan —ordenó John a su equipo a través de la radio portátil.

Cinco personas se deslizaron al unísono hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. John pasó por encima del cuerpo tendido a un lado de los contenedores de basura y siguió al resto del equipo.

Lubitsch derribó la puerta y John entró con el resto de sus compañeros a la habitación. Estaba vacía.

Un gesto breve y ellos entraron en la siguiente habitación, también estaba vacía; se deslizaron a través del pasillo, entonces, oyeron voces.

Eran la esposa y la hija. Se necesitarían dos balas más. 

John y Lubitsch cruzaron una mirada; ingresaron, tumbaron la puerta con una patada salvaje, y las dos Alfas cayeron contra el suelo de madera, inconscientes.

John activó de nuevo la radio portátil y dijo:

—León a Águila. Los Alfas fueron dados de baja. Listo para la extracción en dos minutos.

—Entendido, León —respondió la voz de Irene Adler.

La unidad continuó su camino hacia el sótano y rápidamente encontraron lo que estaban buscando: Los seis esclavos Omega de la familia. No, cinco Omegas y un Beta (John lo identificó por su aroma); todos estaban atados contra la pared.

El Beta parecía un poco débil, pero por todo lo demás estaba sano y salvo. Las mujeres por otra parte, habían sido víctimas de una fuerte golpiza. La chica más joven, tal vez de 17 años de edad, lucía un collar de moretones en todo el largo del cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de John ante la imagen y sus implícitas implicaciones.

Él veía eso a menudo. Por lo general los Alfas trataban bastante bien a sus Omegas, eran bien alimentados y vestidos. Sin embargo, a veces se encontraba con familias que maltrataban a sus esclavos; explotándolos sexualmente hasta que sus heridas los volvían trabajadores inútiles y las familias los terminaban por sacrificar.

Cualquier Alfa podría poner una bala en el cerebro de un Omega, sin perder el sueño. Legalmente los Omegas no tenían derechos. Ellos eran propiedad del Gobierno o de algún dueño privado.

—Shhh… —dijo John, acercándose al grupo de Omegas con las manos en alto. Ellas podían oler su estado de Alfa; él lo podía ver reflejado en sus ojos—. No estoy aquí para hacerles daño. Soy el capitán John Watson de los Reformistas. Oímos que sus propietarios los torturaban. Estamos aquí para liberarlos.

—¿Liberarnos? —graznó la chica, y John hizo una nota mental de examinarla, por si tenía lesiones internas. Al parecer ella era la favorita del sujeto.

—Sí. Les trasladaremos a nuestra base. Les daremos un colchón, agua caliente y un montón de comida. Mis amigos les desencadenaran ahora, ¿está bien?

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Lubitsch, éste se agachó para liberar a las seis personas.

***

Una vez que John atendió las lesiones de todas y les proporcionó ropa, dejó a las esclavas al cuidado de otro de sus compañeros que les proporcionaría una comida caliente y un lugar para dormir.

Su base de operaciones se localizaba bajo tierra, entrar era casi imposible si uno no sabía por dónde buscar la puerta de entrada. Ellos estaban bien equipados en términos de alimento, ropa, suministros médicos y militares, gracias a unos pocos benefactores adinerados.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de ventanas, siempre le recordaba a John al sótano de la casa de sus padres, frío, oscuro y poco acogedor.

La gente trataba muy duro de hacer el QH más cómodo, decorando las habitaciones o pintando las paredes, pero en las últimas semanas el Imperio los había acorralado y el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy denso.

El pánico estaba en el aire.

—Bien hecho, Capitán —Una voz sombría sacudió a John de su ensueño; él se encontró cara a cara con Homi Bhabha, uno de los tres líderes del movimiento Reformista.

—Gracias, señor.

Dos Omegas que John reconoció como esclavos recién rescatados, se voltearon a observarles de nuevo apenas oyeron que un Alfa como John le decía a un Omega como Bhabha, “señor”.

—Adler, Thoreau y yo estamos muy satisfechos. Según nuestras fuentes el S.A.S. no ha encontrado ningún rastro de nosotros.

—Bien.

Homi Bhabha poseía una calma que reclamaba respeto, una pasión por la causa que exigía fidelidad y era, sobre todo, un defensor de la resistencia no violenta. Era gracias a que Bhabha tomó una posición entre Adler y Thoreau que John utilizaba dardos tranquilizantes y no balas de verdad. 

—Señor, he oído rumores sobre que el S.A.S. está acercándose a nuestra ubicación —No era ni una pregunta ni una afirmación, y la reacción de Bhabha, le dijo a John todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Él tragó saliva.

—Eso parece —Y no dijo nada más.

***

—No soy tú títere, Mycroft.

La mirada desafiante de Sherlock había hecho que muchos hombres se encogieran de miedo. Sin embargo, Mycroft no era como todos ésos hombres.

—No, pero tú realmente necesitas de mi ayuda con ciertos, eh…, asuntos.

Sherlock hizo una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor. Él supuso que Mycroft debía sentirse muy culpable para usar la genética de su propio hermano como un medio de chantaje, pero por ahora él se encontraba trabajando en un caso de importancia internacional.

—Es un caso aburrido.

—Ésa unidad flash contiene información invaluable sobre el desarrollo de asuntos secretos.

—Entonces ponerlo en ése dispositivo, no fue un movimiento muy inteligente por parte de tus empleados.

—Créeme Sherlock, han rodado cabezas —Claro que Mycroft sólo estaba hablando en “sentido figurado”. Puede que no hayan rodado cabezas, pero no por ello el perpetrador del asunto estaba menos muerto. Un Beta menos en el mundo apenas importaba. Ésa unidad flash por otro lado... —. Así que, ¿tenemos un trato?

Su hermano dio un fuerte resoplido, sacudiéndose la furia apenas contenida. Sin embargo, al final, él asintió con un brusco movimiento de cabeza.

Mycroft le entregó el archivo.

—Hacer esto es tú prioridad —Sherlock se volteó con una sacudida de su abrigo—. Oh, ¿y hermano? —Sherlock simplemente hizo el sonido que comprendía, pero no se volteó a verle—. Voy a saber si no lo haces.

—Ayer arranqué los micrófonos escondidos de mi piso.

—Tengo más de un motivo para mantener un ojo sobre ti.

Sherlock se volteó, levantando una ceja desdeñosa hacia él.

—Tú tiempo y energía estarían mejor invertidos en supervisar a los Reformistas. Tus asistentes y empleados están muy tensos; ¿supongo que liberaron a los esclavos de otra familia?

El golpe había sido demasiado cerca de su domicilio. Mycroft sólo permaneció en silencio, pero ésa fue toda la respuesta que Sherlock necesitó. Sherlock podía ser un Omega, pero continuaba siendo igual de brillante.

Su hermano resopló y se marchó.

Únicamente Sherlock se podía reír de la situación actual. Los Reformistas estaban ganando fuerza, el apoyo de la población poco a poco iba en aumento, incluso los Betas se mostraban inquietos.

Si él no jugaba bien sus cartas, la guerra civil era inevitable. 

20 por ciento de Alfas. 40 por ciento de Betas. 40 por ciento de Omegas.

No se necesitaba una mente como la de Mycroft Holmes para deducir que sus posibilidades de victoria se contemplaban sombrías.

***

_"Los estudiantes están realizando reuniones secretas. Hablan de cosas como igualdad y libertad. Debes de haber escuchado lo de nuestros amigos en Francia, ya sabés lo que está pasando por ahí”._

Las palabras de Mike continuaban resonando en los oídos de John.

Una oscura sombra de aprensión se cernía sofocando Londres cuando él hizo su camino de regreso al QH desde St. Bart, donde se reunía una vez a la semana con su amigo. Mike enseñaba en la universidad; tenía una línea directa con las generaciones jóvenes.

Por supuesto que John sabía lo de Francia. Todos sus compañeros eran conscientes que había una revolución alzándose a través del océano. No obstante, los franceses lo habían intentado antes y habían fracasado. Pero ahora los jóvenes eran mucho más numerosos que los viejos, y deseaban desesperadamente salir de debajo de la sombra de sus padres.

John oraba porque ellos fueran victoriosos. Libertad legalizada o tal vez, ¿democracia a sólo pocos kilómetros del corazón del Imperio? Éso sí animaría a sus fuerzas.

Así ellos iban a soportar por mucho más tiempo.

Las actividades del S.A.S. se habían duplicado en las últimas semanas. Más redadas y más arrestos ocurrían todos los días, y John no se sorprendería si el gobierno comenzaba a presionarlos con leyes más estrictas en los próximos días.

—¿Capitán Watson? —Era la voz de Ghandi. Ghandi era un chico blanco de Sussex llamado Colín, pero su amor por el reformador hindú era tan profundo que les pidió a los Reformistas que le dijeran Gandhi.

—¿Sí? —John esperaba que su compañero únicamente quisiera charlar. El niño era un Omega y a juzgar por su olor, su ciclo de calor se acercaba, aproximadamente 24 horas de distancia, y por principios propios, John se mantenía distanciado de cualquier Omega cuando él o ella entraba en calor.

—El Triunvirato me envío por usted.

—Sabes que ha ellos no les gusta que los llames así.

—Bueno, son tres líderes. Triunvirato.

—No dejes que ellos te escuchen, niño. Fuera de aquí, regresa con tus libros.

Ghandi sonrío cálidamente y se lanzó a correr por el pasillo. Si John no supiera que los Omegas podían llegara a ser tan inteligentes, o incluso más inteligentes que un Alfa promedio antes de conocer al niño, se habría convencido en el preciso momento que éste le diera un apasionado discurso sobre Henry David Thoreau y su trabajo sobre la Desobediencia Civil que dejó a John con el cerebro anudado.

John encontró al “Triunvirato” en su sala de conferencias.

Como siempre, Irene Adler se veía impresionante, aunque el hecho que John estuviera detectando un ligero olor a Alfa, no auguraba nada bueno. Adler había nacido con una mutación genética que le permitía alterar su estado y parecer un Alfa, un Beta y un Omega. Era fascinante, aunque John sospechaba que la falta de una identidad, tomaba de la mujer mucho más de lo que ésta dejaba entrever.

Bhabha estaba enlazado en una discusión con Marc Thoreau, el biznieto de nada más y nada menos que del mismo Henry David Thoreau que a Gandhi tanto le gustaba. Marc tenía muchos rasgos que la gente atribuiría a su tatarabuelo, con una importante excepción: Mientras Henry siempre defendió la protesta no violenta; Marc tenía un gatillo fácil.

Cada vez que él y Bhabha discutían, todo se reducía a una única cuestión. Hoy no era diferente.

—¿Querían hablar conmigo? —preguntó John en voz alta, para hacerse escuchar por encima de las voces de los dos hombres. El Omega y el Beta se callaron al instante.

Como nadie se ofrecía para abordar el tema, Irene dio unos pasos lejos del gran mapa de Londres que cubría la mitad de la pared.

—Sí, John. Tenemos una nueva misión para ti.

—¡Todavía no lo hemos decidido! —intervino Bhabha.

—Tenemos. Un dos contra uno. Es definitivo, Bhabha.

—¡Thoreau, tú ancestro se estaría revolcando en su propia tumba si supiera lo que estás sugiriendo!

—Lo bueno es que él fue baleado y quemado, y no tiene una tumba en donde revolcarse.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —John intentó de nuevo.

—El gobierno nos está cercando. Las actividades del S.A.S. se han incrementado enormemente —Uno siempre podía contar con Irene para cortar por lo sano—. Tenemos que tomar medidas.

—¡Pero no de ésa forma!

Irene ignoró al Omega.

—No estamos preparados para “cualquier” cosa grande —Lo que, en un momento de horror, la mente de John tradujo como guerra civil—. Así que tenemos que empezar por una escala más pequeña. Secuestro y chantaje.

—Eso va en contra de todos nuestros principios…

—¡Bhabha, hemos superado el estado de superioridad moral, hay vidas en juego!

—¿Quién? —les preguntó John. ¿Quién era tan invaluable como para que tanto Irene como Thoreau, pensaran que podían negociar con su vida? Todo el mundo sabía que, hasta los Alfas de más altos rangos, no eran inmunes de ser asesinados por sus propios colegas.

La sonrisa de Irene se volvió maliciosa cuando le empujó una carpeta por encima de la mesa a John.

Penetrantes ojos azules se revelaron ante John, cuando abrió el archivo. El hombre tenía los pómulos marcados y rizos oscuros que contrastaban a la perfección con su piel pálida.

No había mucha información. Sherlock Holmes; 34 años; Alfa.

—¿Holmes? —Ese nombre podía hacerle frente a la batalla más cruzada de los Reformistas contra el horror. John jamás se había cruzado con el sujeto en persona, y se alegraba de ello, ya que casi ningún Reformista había vivido para contarlo. Aunque John siempre se lo había imaginado más viejo y menos esbelto en las historias.

—No. No es Mycroft Holmes. Secuestrarlo a él sería un suicidio —le explicó Thoreau—. Se tratá de su hermano.

John enmarcó una ceja.

—Nuestro informante nos suministró pesquisa suficiente, así podremos idear un plan para raptar a Sherlock Holmes con facilidad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él una vez que esté bajo nuestra custodia?

—Lo utilizaremos para chantajear a Mycroft Holmes —Thoreau parecía muy convencido que su plan era indestructible, pero John podía disparar a varios errores, sin siquiera tener que sacar su pistola.

—¿Están seguros que esto es una buena idea? 

—Sigo diciéndoles que —gruñó Bhabha—, Mycroft Holmes no es del tipo de sujeto que permitiría que el secuestro de su hermano cambie cualquier cosa. Él preferiría dejar que el tipo muera antes de considerar acceder al chantaje.

—Y como sigo diciendo, es un dos contra uno.

John cerró la carpeta y se irguió a sí mismo en toda su estatura.

—¿Éste no es un problema para el Gran Consejo?

John estaba sorprendido porque ellos no hubiesen solicitado el asesoramiento del asunto al Consejo, antes de mandarlo a llamar. Las principales operaciones siempre se realizaban a través de ese canal.

—Eso tomaría mucho tiempo —objetó Thoreau—, si llamamos a una junta, con suerte tendremos una decisión para el día después de mañana. ¡Necesitamos tiempo para planear la operación antes que el S.A.S. esté golpeando nuestra puerta!

Los ojos de Irene se fijaron en los de John, al igual que en los de Marc. John tarde se dio cuenta que ellos estaban tratando que él diera su brazo a torcer.

No. Él no secuestraria a un hombre (sobre todo al hermano de Mycroft Holmes), si el Consejo no se había reunido.

—Ésta decisión es demasiado grande para que sólo tres personas la tomen. Llámenme cuando el Consejo haya llegado a un acuerdo.

John lanzó la carpeta al otro lado de la mesa y salió de la habitación. Resultaba muy satisfactorio ser capaz de decir: “No”.

Él no sólo era su oficial al mando, sino que también era su mejor soldado y ellos lo sabían.

***

Sherlock le regresó la unidad flash a su hermano, justo a tiempo para la vergonzosa conferencia de prensa de Lestrade sobre los suicidios en serie.

Él hubiese amado ver la cara del DI cuando los teléfonos de todos los periodistas comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo.

Veinticuatro horas después, los ojos aún le seguían ardiendo por el alarmante tono rosa que la tercera víctima llevaba puesto la noche anterior. A Lestrade casi le dio un sopor, cuando Sherlock llegó para apropiarse del caso, pero en lo que respectaba al ID, Sherlock era un Alfa y, sobre todo, era el hermano de Mycroft Holmes. 

De cualquier forma, él era quien resolvía la mitad de todos los casos del Yard’s. Lestrade debería besar el suelo por el que Sherlock caminaba como señal de gratitud.

No obstante, a pesar de la gran cantidad de diferentes casos que Sherlock había visto y resuelto, nada podía igualarse con la emoción que sentía por éste.

Su mano no tembló cuando él cogió la píldora. Ya estaba casi en su boca cuando un disparo resonó y el taxista cayó al suelo.

Sherlock se paralizó por una fracción de segundo, escrutando la fuente del disparo por la ventana, pero lo siguiente que oyó fueron apresurados pasos ascendiendo por la escalera, así que él se impulsó hacia adelante, presionando su pie contra la herida que manaba líquido carmesí, empapando la camisa del taxista.

—Tú patrocinador. ¿Quién es? El que te habló de mí.  “Mí fan”. Quiero su nombre.

El hombre negó con la cabeza débilmente. Sherlock presionó su pie con más fuerza y el sujeto jadeó de dolor.

—El nombre —Otro sonido agónico—. ¡AHORA! —Sherlock advirtió que unos pasos se detenían delante de la puerta.

Presentía que la amenaza era inminente, pero su curiosidad lo detenía, Sherlock asentó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el hombro del asesino.

—¡El nombre!

Finalmente, demacrado por la agonía, el taxista gritó: “¡Moriarty!”. Y su cuerpo cayó inmóvil, mientras la vida lo abandonaba.

Antes que Sherlock tuviera tiempo de considerar qué o quién era Moriarty, sintió una aguda punzada en el cuello. Levantó su mano y se volteó hacia la puerta.

Lo último que advirtió antes de perder la conciencia fueron cinco hombres con armas en sus manos.

 

***

Cuando Sherlock regresó de nuevo a éste mundo, se encontró en una pequeña habitación.

De unos cuatro por cuatro metros, con unos dos metros de altura. Paredes desnudas. Puerta sin picaporte, bloqueada desde el exterior. No había ventanas, pero si un conducto de ventilación. La tapa se veía inflexible.

Sherlock intentó apoyarse en su aturdida especulación, pero lo que ésos sujetos le inyectaron, lo mantenía firmemente sobre su espalda.

Así que él simplemente se quedó quieto y esperó durante otro buen rato. 

***

—La misión se desarrolló sin contratiempos. El blanco se hizo cargo de la investigación y siguió al taxista hasta el edificio. Cuando el blanco tomó la píldora del asesino, le dispare desde la casa de junto. Lubitsch y el resto de nuestros hombres tomaron a Holmes sin ningún problema.

John odiaba los interrogatorios. Ser miembro de una oposición clandestina lo liberaba de todo ese papeleo que soportó durante su periodo con los militares, pero todavía tenía que reportarse ante el Triunvirato o, en éste caso, el Gran Consejo.

—¿Holmes no se resistió? —preguntó Bhabha con un aire de sospecha.

—No, señor. Lubitsch me describió la escena que encontró. Al parecer, el blanco estaba más interesado en obtener información del taxista herido, que en defenderse a sí mismo.

Irene Adler resopló.

—Eso era de esperarse. Por lo que he comprendió, el hombre vive de “enigmas”. Él preferiría enfrentar una amenaza antes de dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer algo más. 

Intrigante. ¿Acaso ése sujeto no tenía instinto de supervivencia?

—Capitán Watson —comenzó Thoreau, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho de sí mismo, por la forma en que Bhabha le estaba observando—, como Comandante de Jefes y único Alfa con la experiencia suficiente para manejar la situación, le colocamos a cargo de Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Cuáles son mis obligaciones?

—Mantenerlo a salvo y hacerle hablar si puede.

—Thoreau, no voy a torturarlo.

—Yo no le estaba pidiendo que lo haga. Queremos utilizarlo como trampolín, y no como un medio para un fin en sí mismo. No lo dejes escapar o enviar un mensaje a sus amigos.

—Entendido.

***

Él era la niñera. Sangrientamente brillante.

A pesar del enojo, John sintió un escalofrío de anticipación mientras se dirigía a la celda de Sherlock Holmes. No es que el QH tuviera celdas. De hecho, se trataba de una habitación común con algunas modificaciones en la cerradura.

John posicionó a dos guardias delante de la puerta, y luego entró, ya seguro de la vigilancia.

El hombre dentro la habitación se apresuró a sentarse. Por supuesto que, los tranquilizantes aún no le permitirían ponerse de pie. John escaneó rápidamente su cuerpo para detectar cualquier signo de malestar, pero no lo encontró.

John sintió unos ojos azules encima de su persona, antes de apreciar como éstos lo llevaban a algún sitio en la distancia. Él deseó que el archivo de Sherlock contuviera más información sobre el individuo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Para ser un rehén, Sherlock parecía bastante grosero.

Él le sostuvo la mirada a Sherlock durante unos segundos, para no dejarle duda alguna sobre quién estaba a cargo ahí.

—John Watson. Soy tú custodio mientras estés aquí.

—¿Custodio? —Aquellos ojos azules se estrecharon—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar en éste lugar?

—Eso dependerá de tú hermano.

El sujeto lo atrapó sorprendentemente rápido. La comprensión brotó en su rostro, al tiempo que el mismo se contorsionaba en una mueca amarga.

—Por favor, hacer uso de mi persona para chantajear a Mycroft no tiene sentido. Dispárenme ahora mismo y ahórrense un problema.

—Pareces tener muy poca fe en tú hermano.

—Mi hermano es un político. No perdería ni un minuto de su reparador sueño de belleza por mí. Pero por supuesto —La sonrisa de Sherlock se volvió maligna—, tú tienes un hermano, no comprendes cómo alguien puede renunciar tan fácilmente a su propio hermano.

John se tensó, deslizando la mano hasta su revólver.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada, resuelto.

—De la misma forma que sé, que eres un médico militar y has estado inválido en casa. ¿Afganistán o Irak?

John sabía que ése sujeto lo estaba observando fijamente, y se estremeció por ello. Sherlock Holmes, probablemente tenía un archivo completo sobre él, cortesía de su hermano.

—Afganistán. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

En aquel momento, Sherlock sonrío con sinceridad.

—Yo no lo sé, yo lo vi. Tú corte de pelo, la forma en la que te paras, todo dice: “Militar”. Pero, la forma en la que me examinaste con una mirada al entrar en la habitación, me dice que tienes una formación médica, así que médico del ejército, obvio. Tú cara, está todavía ligeramente bronceada, pero no tanto por encima de las muñecas. Has estado en el extranjero, pero no para tomar sol. Sacas tú hombro izquierdo inconscientemente; herido en acción y enviado a casa, o de lo contrario todavía estarías luchando en Afganistán. De cualquier modo, el Imperio jamás dejaría irse a un soldado de otra forma.

_"Increíble”._

—Me dijiste que tenía un hermano.

—Eso fue fácil. Tú inflexión y el tono cuando me dijiste que el plan era para chantajear a Mycroft, me dijeron que estás operando bajo una ilusión que puedes relacionar. Además, el reloj que llevas es caro, demasiado caro para un Reformista, pero también es bastante antiguo. Entonces es un regalo. Es un reloj de hombre, así que es un hermano. Él tiene problemas de algún tipo, probablemente te dio el reloj como un recordatorio. Todavía está en un estado casi perfecto, por lo que pasas mucho tiempo cuidándolo.

Sherlock centró su intensa mirada una vez más encima de John.

» Tú cuello está tenso, acabas de llegar de una reunión. Probablemente fue cuando te dijeron que serías mi custodio. Eres un hombre de acción, por lo que no te gusta la idea de ser una niñera, aunque tú lenguaje corporal ha cambiado sutilmente desde que entraste en la habitación, por lo que tú actitud respecto a esto también ha cambiado ligeramente. Ya no estás excesivamente molesto, sólo moderadamente, aunque sí muy intrigado.

El hombre hizo un chasquido con su lengua y apoyó su espalda contra la pared desnuda, con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso... fue increíble...

En ése instante, Sherlock se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, abriendo de golpe los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres extraordinario, eres bastante extraordinario —Él no estaba mintiendo. Ése personaje, acababa de poner los ojos encima suyo, y ya podía decir la mayor parte de la historia de vida de John.

—Eso no es lo que la gente suele decir.

—¿Y qué dice normalmente la gente?

—Vete a la mierda.

John no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Él conocía a varias personas que le habrían dicho a Sherlock exactamente eso, quizás incluso en alguna forma más colorida.

—Por lo tanto, ¿yo estaba en lo cierto? —Desde el colchón, Sherlock no perdía de vista a John, y por un segundo, John registró cuánto era el tiempo en el que ese hombre tardaba en pestañear.

—Casi. No tengo un hermano.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Tengo una hermana.

Sherlock dejó escapar un ruidito de frustración.

—Siempre hay algo. Una hermana. Fue una difícil.

John sacudió la cabeza, no podía creerle a un rehén. “Sí, rehén. No invitado, John”. Parecía estar seriamente enojado consigo mismo.

—¿Estás herido?

Eso distrajo a Sherlock de su propia auto-recriminación. Éste negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bueno. Los efectos del tranquilizante deberían desaparecer en las próximas seis horas por lo que, si todavía experimentas malestares durante la noche, es mejor que me lo haga saber —Sherlock no asintió, pero John supuso que le había escuchado—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No necesito algo para comer.

—¿Por qué? —Por lo general, la biología Alfa también aumenta el metabolismo de una persona.

—La comida me distrae cuando pienso. Mi cuerpo no es más que un receptáculo.

John dejó que ése comentario por ahora simplemente se quedara ahí.

—Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo a la hora del almuerzo. Vamos a ver si el receptáculo necesita combustible para entonces. 

John asintió hacia Sherlock y se volteó para marcharse, pero se detuvo en cuanto el hombre le preguntó: —¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar en el edificio?

John se giró para hacerle frente a Sherlock.

—Fue una trampa. Todo el asunto del taxista.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Así que él no era el verdadero asesino?

—Oh, lo era. Nos las arreglamos para empujarlo en ésa dirección —dijo John esquivo. Él ya había dicho suficiente.

Sherlock lo consideró por un momento, pero él no dijo nada más, así que John salió de la celda.

***

El médico militar cumplió su promesa regresando a la hora del almuerzo, pero Sherlock simplemente lo observó, y el Reformista se volvió a marchar sin decir una palabra.

Era probable que se recriminara haber sido demasiado parlanchín con un rehén.

El capitán John Watson era una paradoja. Se veía a sí mismo como un soldado de verdad, y tenía el tipo de confianza que sólo nacía de una habilidad genuina. Él era uno de los Alfas más fuertes que Sherlock había conocido y, probablemente, podría haber escalado fácilmente en las filas del S.A.S. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, ayudando a un montón de tontos idealistas.

Algo le debió de haber pasado. Se trataba de un rompecabezas.

Aunque para resolverlo, necesitaba más datos.

A media tarde, Sherlock fue capaz de ponerse sobre sus pies otra vez. Como predijo, la tapa del conducto de ventilación era inflexible. Su juego de ganzúas estaba con el abrigo que los Reformistas le habían quitado. Todo lo que le quedaba eran sus pantalones y su camisa de vestir morada y los calcetines.

Él se entretuvo caminando sobre los dieciséis metros cuadrados por aproximadamente ocho minutos y medio (entre lo que determino la composición química de las paredes) antes que su cerebro estuviera gritando de agonizante aburrimiento.

Cuando la llave de la cerradura se giró, Sherlock se devolvía inmediatamente a la vida real.

Era John, cargando una bandeja con lo que parecían ser tostadas, frijoles y huevos revueltos en un plato.

—No me importa si tienes hambre o no. Soy tú captor, así que cuando te diga que comas, lo haces. 

Sherlock resopló. Alfas. Tan inflados de sí mismos.

Él estuvo a punto de declinar cuando se percató del olor, y se dio cuenta que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había comido algo.

Con una mirada condescendiente, Sherlock aceptó la comida y la empujó con el tenedor con cautela.

—No está envenenada. Te necesitamos vivo.

Eso no era lo que había llamado la atención de Sherlock.

—Esto lo hiciste tú mismo.

—Sí, en realidad mis habilidades son superiores a apretar de un gatillo.

Sherlock degustó los huevos y encontró la cocina de John bastante satisfactoria; claro que, él tuvo mucho cuidado de no demostrarlo.

Un momento después, sintió los ojos del capitán puestos encima suyo.

—Tienes preguntas.

—Sí. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces?

—Soy un detective consultor. El único que hay; puesto que yo inventé el trabajo.

—Pensé que la policía no contrataba aficionados.

—Por lo que he deducido ésta mañana, no creo que aún me consideres un aficionado.

El capitán se mantuvo en silencio, y Sherlock escabulló una mirada alrededor con la boca llena de pan tostado. Su cuello se había puesto aún más tenso y su mano izquierda estaba temblando ligeramente. El temblor no existía en la mañana.

Algo había cambiado.

—¿Hasta cuándo van a retenerme, antes de contactarse con mi hermano?

John entornó los ojos.

—Se ha decidido que se esperara hasta que tú hermano se dé cuenta que has desaparecido. Nuestros líderes no quieren apresurar esto.

—No tardaran mucho tiempo. Pero hasta entonces, tú estás atrapado aquí adentro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes…?

—Hay un ligero temblor en tú mano izquierda; no estaba ahí cuando hablamos en la mañana, mientras estabas operando bajo la impresión que ésta situación de rehenes se resolvería dentro de un día o dos, y luego podrías regresar al exterior. Pero ahora te quedaras en la oscuridad, sin otra cosa para hacer, aparte de cuidarme a mí. Para un hombre que se nutre de la adrenalina y la acción, esto, por supuesto, produciría un temblor psicosomático.

John miró su mano y deliberadamente dejó de temblar.

—Asombroso.

Una sonrisa estiró los labios de Sherlock, a pesar de su esfuerzo por no mostrar ninguna reacción. Él rápidamente cambió de tema.

—¿Por qué estás con los Reformistas?

—¿Por qué éso es tan sorprendente para un Alfa?

—No necesariamente. Aunque eres bastante fuerte y tienes un entrenamiento médico, habrías hecho mucho por el Imperio, incluso si ya nunca más pudieras ser un soldado. Pero con la cantidad correcta de fisioterapia, tú hombro no habría sido un obstáculo si realmente hubieses querido reanudar tú carrera militar.

Él consideró al Alfa por un momento, y John casi se sintió incómodo bajo su mirada.

—Estoy seguro que tienes una teoría. Entonces, vamos a escucharla, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock terminó sus últimos frijoles, retiró el cuchillo y el tenedor, y presionó la yema de sus dedos mientras miraba directamente al capitán desde su posición sobre el colchón.

—El reloj. Lo quieres, lo limpias meticulosamente y lo cuidas bien. Es un regalo de tú hermana, ya hemos establecido eso. Aunque no la has visto en mucho tiempo, ya sea porque ella te dejó, fue apartada de ti o murió. Ella era una Omega en cada escenario. Tener una hermana Omega podría causar un cierto grado de reflexión sobre el estado de las reglas del Imperio. Sin embargo, no sólo eres un Alfa simpatizante. Estás en la primera fila del movimiento Reformista jugando un papel muy activo. Ese tipo de lealtad y devoción necesita más motivación. Algo pasó en Afganistán. La independencia en la India influyó en gran medida; la del lado del país que no está dominado por las pequeñas guerras internas, y donde muchos de los grupos étnicos ya no se adhieren a las órdenes Alfa-Omega que el Imperio ha implementado. Por supuesto que, has sido testigo de cómo era posible una vida fuera de las limitaciones biológicas. Tiene que haber sido un incidente, algún tipo de experiencia reveladora.

Los ojos de John se ensancharon mientras Sherlock extraía sus conclusiones; las que confirmaban sus teorías sin necesidad de palabras reales.

No era como si al final fuera algo extraordinario. El conocimiento de otras culturas había llevado a Homi Bhabha a la conclusión que las desigualdades sociales entre Alfas y Omegas se debía a las discrepancias de poder y opresión. No existía una verdad básica en el sistema del Imperio, ningún imperativo natural oculto para la práctica de la esclavitud.

Bhabha proveyó a los Omegas con frases de fácil comprensión en sus escritos y, poco a poco, formó a los Reformistas.

No era nada nuevo. Ya sea que lo llamaran Ilustración o Revelación, no cambiaba el hecho que la historia se repetía.

Pero Sherlock estaba afuera, a la deriva. Su cerebro, cuando se aburría, tendía a dejarse llevar.

La pausa evidentemente le dio a John el suficiente tiempo para recomponerse.

—Fui herido en combate poco antes de una explosión que mató a la mayor parte de mi equipo. Estaba seguro que, si no moría por mis heridas, nuestros enemigos se encargarían de dispararme —La voz de John era baja; los recuerdos se escurrieron a través de él—. Me desperté en la casa de alguien. Era un Omega y había sufrido toda su vida entre las guerras civiles y los conflictos políticos, pero… él podía haberme matado. Y no lo hizo. En cambio, atendió mis heridas y me envió de vuelta por donde vine, aún a sabiendas que yo era un Alfa; la representación de todo lo que hacía su vida difícil. Me explicó que, a sus ojos, la biología no determinaba el valor de una persona. Son los partidos gobernantes los que esclavizan y echan los derechos de los pueblos a un lado.

John se detuvo, pero Sherlock pudo llenar fácilmente el resto de los espacios en blanco.

—Así que, cuando estabas inválido en casa, dejante el ejército y te uniste a los Reformistas.

El soldado asintió con la cabeza; ensanchado de orgullo.

—Y ahora te tenemos como rehén.

Sherlock resopló ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—Es un esfuerzo inútil.

—Nuestros líderes creen que es el mejor curso de acción.

—Ellos no conocen a Mycroft.

—Pero tú lo haces. ¿Trabajas para él?

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon. Tranquilamente, John estaba tejiendo preguntas dentro de su conversación.  _“Un poco de información”_ , pensó Sherlock, _“no le hará daño”._

—A veces él derrapa, y es atraído por mi superioridad intelectual y mis habilidades deductivas.

John sonrío, probablemente por la arrogancia en su voz, pero él no pudo reaccionar de ningún otro modo.

—El resto del tiempo, yo supongo —continúo el Alfa—, ¿el ID Lestrade te asigna casos?

—Eso ya lo sabias.

—Sí.

Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada a John por un momento, dejando en claro que él no iba a renunciar a más información.

John asintió, levantó el plato vacío y se volteó para marcharse.

—Alguien vendrá para llevarte al baño dentro de un rato —le dijo, y cerró la puerta antes que Sherlock le respondiera. 

***

La noche y mañana siguiente, él se lo pasó en una interminable extensión de la nada. Sherlock intentó adormecer su mente, pero no tuvo éxito.

Él sabía que tenía por lo menos uno o dos días más antes que Mycroft se percatara de su ausencia. Sherlock trataba de calcular cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de entrar en desintoxicación, pero no tenía más datos para sacar conclusiones a partir de ahí.

Sherlock no había tomado su medicamento durante dos días. Él había escuchado antagonistas historias de la desintoxicación, cuando los Omegas dejaban de tomar seriamente las hormonas, pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tenía antes que el proceso se iniciara.

John le trajo el desayuno y una botella de agua. Él siempre le traía el almuerzo, y Sherlock descubrió que disfrutaba bastante de las mezclas simples pero deliciosas del soldado, aunque seguía insistiendo en que él no requería de tres comidas diarias.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó John cuándo levantó la bandeja vacía de Sherlock.

—Estoy aburrido —Él manifestó y esperó que eso fuera suficiente. John únicamente levantó una ceja—. Yo podría hacerme con un libro. O un caso.

John sonrío con indulgencia.

—Bueno, nos encontramos un poco cortos; como podrás observar, no estamos muy legales por aquí que digamos, por lo que no se nos permite investigar nada, pero voy a ver qué puedo hacer por ti.

Fiel a su palabra, John regresó dos horas más tarde con una pila de libros.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, él hizo una pausa con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Sherlock, se abstuvo de pedir lo que quería, ansioso por ver qué tipo de libros se encontraban en el cuartel Reformista.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué nadie ha notado que te has marchado desde hace dos días?

—Mycroft, como incluso tú eres capaz de deducir, es un hombre muy ocupado.

El capitán entornó los ojos y giró el ángulo de su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Sherlock.

—¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?

—No tengo amigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Todo mundo tiene amigos —respondió John, divertido.

—Bueno, yo no soy como todo el mundo.

John debió de haber advertido que él lo estaba diciendo enserio, porque su sonrisa desapareció.

—Por favor, ahórrate cualquier momento difícil y simplemente déjame ir. Estoy seguro que tienes mejores cosas por hacer que ser mi niñera a todas horas del día.

Sherlock sólo tuvo un segundo para vislumbrar la acongojada emoción de John antes que su rostro regresará a su primera expresión y saliera de la celda.

***

No hubo ninguna mención de su falta de vida social cuando John regresó trayéndole la cena. Sherlock lo agradeció. Se las arregló para sumergirse en una serie de novelas policiales, ignorando lo obvio que el asesino era todo el tiempo, tratando de no tomar en cuenta la forma que el autor constantemente les daba consejos a los lectores.

Sherlock se quejó con John al respecto y los Reformistas se rieron de él.

—Lo siento, pero la biblioteca no está muy bien abastecida —le explicó mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de una ducha bajo supervisión (parecía que los Reformistas en verdad estaban dispuestos a darle privacidad, ya que la guardia no le observó ducharse, un gesto que ciertamente apreció), él finalmente se durmió, pero se despertó sobresaltado a las pocas horas.

Podía sentir el dolor, aún era débil, pero definitivamente estaba ahí, en todo su cuerpo. También tenía dolor de cabeza, y estaba seguro que ya había desarrollado fiebre.

Él decidió que nadie debía notarlo. Especialmente John, un Alfa con formación médica.

Sherlock sabía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, si Mycroft no lo rescataba hasta el día siguiente, lo que era muy poco probable. Tan sólo su olor le diría John todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sin embargo, Sherlock se enorgullecía de tener un increíble control sobre su cuerpo, y él estaba decidido a ocultar su condición, el mayor tiempo posible…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor: Homi Bhabha, para aquellos que les interesa, en verdad es un profesor de Harvard y una figura muy importante entre los estudiantes post-coloniales. Cuenta Sherlock hablaba de su pasado, en realidad sí se refería a la vida real de Bhabha. Sólo quería demostrarles que la idea original para éste AU, surgió durante una conferencia sobre la antropología cultural pos-colonial. :)  
> Nota de Traductor: Aquí les dejo un link sobre Homi Bhabha.  
> http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homi_K._Bhabha


	2. El primer calor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summarre: Primero viene la retirada. Luego el calor.

John empezó a sospechar cuando Sherlock básicamente, lo echó a patadas, después de terminar su almuerzo y le dijo que no regresara con la cena.

—Tanta comida, me da vueltas la cabeza —le explicó él, con una atisbó de sinceridad.

Sherlock había demorado más de lo habitual en ingerir sus alimentos, y casi parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que todo bajara.

Las dudas y preocupaciones continuaron atormentando a John durante toda la tarde, ni siquiera los ejercicios de entrenamiento lograron distraerle.

—¿A dónde va, señor? —le preguntó Lubitsch, inmediatamente después de que John abandonara el entrenamiento.

—A chequear a… Holmes… —Él casi le llamaba Sherlock.

“Rehén, no invitado. Rehén, no invitado”, él se recordó a sí mismo.

Lubitsch no se entrometió más, simplemente asintió con un movimiento brusco de cabeza y recogió su revólver.

John le dedicó un gesto afirmativo al guardia, y éste le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Sherlock estaba acurrucado sobre la cama con un libro abierto, sus ojos deslizándose a través de las páginas, pero John podía deducir que el hombre acababa de despertar.

—Quería ver si aún seguías sin apetecerte cenar —le dijo él, mirando los estrechos ojos de Sherlock. Algo estaba mal, pero John todavía no podía saber qué era.

—Mis deseos no han cambiado.

—Está bien. Si lo hacen, díselo al guardia que está afuera.

Sherlock asintió y regresó su atención al libro. John podía advertir que el rehén estaba esperando a que él se marchara, pero, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Sherlock, John aguardó durante otro momento. Mas, fue en vano, ahora resultaba que nada se le antojaba, así que él se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

***

Después de una frustrante reunión con el “Triunvirato” (bueno, el apodo de Ghandi era bastante pegajoso), John se fue para la sala reservada para el descanso del personal de alto rango a preparar té.

Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que Sherlock, indudablemente, se estaría dirigiendo hacia las duchas, y John decidió hacerle un poco de té. Sherlock nunca había comentado nada al respecto, pero, John sospechaba que Sherlock en verdad prefería el té antes que el agua embotellada. 

China era un lugar muy peligroso (a John no le extrañaría que Sherlock encontrara alguna forma de utilizar una taza de té para escapar) por eso John se abstenía de llevarle a Sherlock té muy seguido. 

Por desgracia, ellos no tenían muchos vasos de plástico en el QH; todo por su campaña, amigos del medio ambiente.  

Él aún tenía muchas carpetas por trascribir, por lo que dejó la taza sobre la mesa, junto al colchón vacío de Sherlock y salió de la celda.

Una conmoción a sólo unas puertas del salón, llamó su atención; él sintió su cuerpo tensarse, sus sentidos se agudizaron, como dardos sus manos aferraron al revólver.

Al voltear la esquina, él divisó que el origen del barulló era Sherlock, con la camisa púrpura medio desabotonada y sin calcetines; los había perdido en su lucha contra un guardia.

Su intento de fuga no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a John, simplemente le hizo preguntarse: ¿por qué Sherlock no había pensado en un mejor plan?

Cuando el par de guardias, giraron a Sherlock para que quedara de espaldas a John, éste avanzó. Uno de los guardias se estrelló contra el duro suelo después de que Sherlock le diera un puñetazo. Pero, aun así, John logró tomar desprevenido al hombre más alto, y en un santiamén, John tuvo a Sherlock clavado contra el suelo; con sus manos alrededor de las delgadas pero fuertes muñecas.

Sherlock respiraba con dificultad, casi jadeando, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. John soltó una de sus muñecas, cuando estuvo seguro que podía detener a Sherlock con una sola mano, colocó la palma sobre la frente de Sherlock.

La piel estaba ardiendo.

La mano de John regresó sobre las muñecas de Sherlock, y encontró el pulsó acelerado. 

—Estás enfermo —le dijo él mientras se levantaba de un saltó. Eso probablemente explicaba el mal pensado plan de escape—. Vamos a la enfermería.

Él ayudaba a Sherlock, justo cuando una ronda de soldados dobló la esquina, y él les dio instrucciones para que se ocupasen del guardia que, teóricamente, estaba inconsciente en el piso del baño, junto al otro.

Después de unos pocos pasos los pies de Sherlock cedieron a su peso, así que John reafirmó su agarre, llevándose al hombre medio a rastras.

—No tienes que… —protestó Sherlock, débilmente.

John sólo se rió.

—Lo hago porque tus pies están demasiado débiles para hacerlo por sí mismos.

Él apreció un intento de forcejeo, pero, Sherlock no estaba poniendo el corazón en ello. Después de un momento el hombre envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de John, apoyándose, y John aceleró el paso. El pecho de Sherlock se sentía cálido contra el suyo, enviando un perturbador escalofrío por su espalda.

El privilegio de ser un Primer Oficial y un médico, era que nadie se opondría si él entraba en la enfermería y manipulaba el equipo, por lo que John se sintió infinitamente agradecido en el momento que ingresó con un rehén casi inconsciente en sus brazos.

Él instaló a Sherlock suavemente sobre la cama; feliz de poner un poco de distancia entre ese cuerpo caliente y el suyo. Su primera prioridad era establecer una vía intravenosa, por lo que él tomó todo lo necesario y empujó la tela de la camisa de Sherlock hacia la axila, hasta que las venas quedaron expuestas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ojos azules seguían sus manos, aunque no eran tan afilados, como esos a los que John estaba acostumbrado.

—Tienes fiebre, necesitas líquidos.

—Debés buscar a alguien más para que lo haga —No fue más que un susurro, pero no por ello el tonó era menos demandante.

Él desinfectó la pálida piel al descubierto, luego oprimió la zona a ingresar.

—¿Por qué?

Sherlock no especificó, y John terminó de establecer el suero intravenoso. Él se movió suavemente para desabotonar el resto de la camisa de Sherlock, así tener un mejor acceso con el estetoscopio; los ojos azules perseguían todos sus movimientos.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel del pecho de Sherlock, los ojos azules revolotearon detrás de sus parpados y el hombre tembló.

John saltó hacia atrás como si le hubiesen quemado, sus ojos escanearon el cuerpo de Sherlock en busca de otros síntomas.

Fiebre. Ritmo cardíaco elevado. Sensibilidad al tacto… él había visto aquello antes.

Con mucho cuidado, él cerró unas pulgadas de distancia y se concentró en su sentido del olfato. Inhaló profundamente, el habitual olor de la enfermería golpeó su nariz, pero, había otro aroma debajo de todo lo demás. Era picante y dulce, crudo, aumentando en intensidad e incluso ahora mismo, tironeaba de algo oscuro y primitivo dentro de John.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo los había cerrado.

Los ojos de Sherlock se agrandaron, ya que sin dudá alguna, veía como la comprensión iluminaba las facciones de John.

—Voy a buscar un médico diferente para ti… —dijo John y se alejó, cerrando las cortinas alrededor de la cama de Sherlock.

***

La fiebre se hizo cargo de la mente de Sherlock; poco después, se percató de la suave cama de la enfermería.

Todas esas manchas, las personas que iban y venían, pero ése aroma, la esencia de John, nunca le abandonaba del todo.

—¿Qué estabas tomando? —La voz de John sonaba urgente.

—Metamoxin —murmuró él, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de que un médico le echara un vistazo.

Él entraba y salía de la conciencia, tomando nota de todos los cambios de su cuerpo, de cómo sus hormonas se elevaban dentro de su sistema, y de cómo la desintoxicación seguía su curso.

Se despertó sobresaltado; con un sudor húmedo y pegajoso cubriéndole la piel. Miró a su alrededor; ya no estaba en la enfermería, estaba en una habitación aislada. A su lado había dos bolsas de suero colgadas en una base intravenosa.

—¿Sherlock?

Sus ojos siguieron la voz. John estaba sentado cerca de la puerta, con unos papeles y unas carpetas encima del regazo; él los recogió y avanzó unos pasos, deteniéndose a su lado.

Sherlock tragó, pero su garganta se sentía seca.

—Lo peor ya pasó, pero todavía tienes que descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, la mera acción logró agotarlo, como si la misma le costara un esfuerzo descomunal. Él debió haberse quedado dormido después de eso, ya que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras y John se había marchado.

Su cerebro se sentía menos nublado, pero la bruma de las drogas aún seguía ahí, aunque no tan fuerte como antes. Fragmentos de comprensión flotaban dentro y fuera de su mente.

Él estaba fuera del Metamoxin. Los Reformistas sabían que él era un Omega. Su ciclo de calor comenzaría en cualquier momento.

El sueño regresó, pero él continuó sintiéndose inquieto.

***

—Antes que te demos el alta, el Capitán Watson quiere hablar contigo —le explicó el médico mientras retiraba el catéter intravenoso de sus adoloridas venas.

Sherlock asintió. Encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Los Reformistas querían respuestas, y John había venido a buscarlas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tú eres el médico, dímelo.

John levantó una ceja, sin inmutarse.  

—Si ya te estás haciendo el listo, supongo que mucho mejor.

Sherlock se resistió a la tentación de hacer rodar sus ojos.

—Por favor. He estado deduciendo al personal de éste lugar durante toda la mañana. La enfermera Jones, está durmiendo con ese doctor Beta.

—Él está casado —Fue todo lo que John dijo, asombrado; aunque él no cuestionó la deducción de Sherlock.

Él sólo resopló como respuesta.

—Si eres tan crédulo, entonces eres mucho menos inteligente de lo que pensaba.

John sonrío, antes de que su expresión se tornara seria.

—Tenemos que hablar —Él no respondió a la declaración, por lo que John prosiguió: —. Sólo pongamos todo en una misma página. Eres un Omega que ha estado tomando Metamoxin, para hacerse pasar por un Alfa. ¿Es eso cierto?

Sherlock se dignificó con un suspiró de fastidio y un seco: “Sí”.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has estado tomando?

—Desde que tenía tres años.

John se veía perturbado. 

—¿Tres años?

—¿Acaso algo está mal con tus oídos? —le preguntó él, tan mordaz como le fue posible.

—No; es sólo que… tomar ese medicamento desde tan joven, es muy peligroso.

—No es tan peligroso como dejar que todo el mundo sepa que soy un Omega —Trató de mantener el desdén en su voz, a pesar de que la mirada de John le decía que él había fracasado.   

—Respectó a eso… tú hermano ya sabé que estás desaparecido. Ellos le van a hacer una propuesta el día de hoy. Si todo salé bien, en la medida que a mí concierne, nadie se enterará de la verdad por nosotros.

—No lo hará. Mycroft nunca negociará con los Reformistas.

—Si ese fuera el caso, se utilizará la noción acerca de tú estado para chantajearlo.

John no se veía nada cómodo con eso. Sherlock tomó nota de aquello con interés.

—Eso no hará la diferencia.

John no respondió. Sherlock abrió la boca, en realidad no es que él no pudiera deducir la respuesta, él no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras: “¿Ustedes van a matarme si eso ocurre?”. Eso era impensable. Sherlock Holmes, asesinado por rebeldes menores.

Por su parte, John pareció adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—No sé lo que ellos van a hacer contigo si tú hermano se niega a todas las ofertas. Pero, te prometo que no voy a permitir que ellos te maten.

La determinación estaba grabada por todo el cuerpo de John, cada músculo del capitán le juraba sinceridad, y Sherlock se sentía obligado a creerle. John ni siquiera se veía afectado por su propia confesión, y eso era lo que más sobresaltaba a Sherlock; fue por esa misma razón que él no había encontrado las palabras para expresarse. 

***

John deambulaba por la sala de conferencias cuando la respuesta de Mycroft Holmes llegó hasta ellos. El soldado encargado de reunirse con uno de los hombres de Mycroft regresó con un claro mensaje: “Nosotros no negociamos con Reformistas”.

Clamores de frustración por parte de Marc, suspiros por parte de Bhabha, y la mano de Irene presionada con fuerza sobre la mesa. A John no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Sherlock había estado bastante seguro, al igual que ellos, que su hermano no se movería de su postura, incluso si eso significaba renunciar a Sherlock por los rebeldes.

La confirmación del poco valor que Mycroft le daba a su hermano envío algo oscuro y vicioso por todo el cuerpo de John, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpear algo violentamente.

—Debemos tener en cuenta, cuándo vayamos a dar nuestro próximo paso —dijo Marc mientras se levantaba—.  ¿Tenemos algún indicio de cuándo es que el rehén va a entrar en calor?

Él observaba a John con expectación, y a John nada le hubiese gustado más que poder ser capaz de encogerse de hombros y decir que él no tenía ni idea, pero eso significaría que él no se había percatado de como el olor de Sherlock se había vuelto cada vez más y más claro. Como el Alfa dentro de John iba despertando, primitivo y tosco, derribando los muros de auto-disciplina y moderación que él había construido con tanto esfuerzo.

En cambió él se aclaró la garganta. 

—Muy pronto, creo.

—Cuando aparezcan los primeros síntomas le demostraremos a Holmes que sabemos lo que le hizo a su propio hermano. 

—¿Y crees que eso hará la diferencia? —preguntó John, sosteniéndole la mirada a Marc.

—Él ha hecho todo lo posible por ocultar esto del público. Si todo el mundo se entera que su hermano es un Omega, habrá un gran revuelo. La gente se enojará mucho. Él no quiere eso —Ahora Irene también estaba de pie.

Bhabha simplemente asintió, y John supo que sus inquietudes habían sido escuchadas.

***

—Mycroft se negó.

Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Sherlock continuó cenando con una expresión en blanco.  John no poseía ni idea de qué era lo que el hombre estaba experimentando.

—Sí. 

—Sorpresa.

Eso había sonado resentido.

John deseaba que Sherlock comiera más rápido así poder largarse, alejarse de esa esencia dulce y picante que le estaba envolviendo.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Los ojos azules buscaron su mirada, manteniéndose firmes, sin un atisbo de emoción en ellos.

John tragó incómodo, repitiendo lo que Marc le explicó.

—Ellos esperaran hasta que entres en calor para amenazar a Mycroft con revelar la verdad si no cumple.

Sherlock alzó la mirada, observándole fijamente por un momento, pero volvió a apartar los ojos. El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba tensó, John podía decir que él tenía miedo, sí, “el gran Sherlock Holmes”, sentía miedo, uno que John estaba seguro, Sherlock negaría.

Los pensamientos de John vagaron, mientras el rehén terminaba de comer, y entonces con súbita claridad, él se dio cuenta de qué era aquello que tenía al único detective consultor del mundo preocupado.

—Sherlock, ¿es tú primer calor? —preguntó John sin pensar; las palabras brotaron antes de que él pudiera detenerlas.

Sherlock se congeló, negándose a levantar la mirada.

—He tomado Metamoxin desde los tres años. Tú tienes formación médica, has las cuentas —dijo él bruscamente. 

—Te mudaremos a una habitación especial —dijo John, después de un largo silencio—. Tendrás privacidad y un cuarto de baño propio.

Era todo lo que ellos podían hacer. John sabía que había instalaciones especialmente equipadas para albergar a los Omegas que estaban siendo desintoxicados de las hormonas después de un largo período de tiempo. Todo lo que ellos podían hacer era darles su privacidad.

Sherlock asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y empujó su plato. John lo recogió de inmediato, ansioso por marcharse, pero algo le hizo detenerse en la puerta.

—Vas a estar bien —dijo él tozudo. Sherlock no respondió.

***

El calor aún no había comenzado, y todo lo que Sherlock deseaba era saltar fuera de su piel.

Le mudaron antes de su habitual ducha. Sus feromonas habían aumentado en intensidad durante las horas vespertinas, y Sherlock había observado el efecto que su aroma tenía sobre todas las personas a su alrededor.

Él se alegraba de tener su propia habitación; era segura, aunque aún estaba bloqueada desde el exterior, pero tenía una cama de verdad, no un colchón en el suelo, y un cuarto de baño como John le había prometido.

John le llevó la cena, no obstante, él mantuvo su distancia aún más que antes. No importaba. Sherlock podía detectar la esencia del Alfa; oler su fuerza. Sentir su propio cuerpo responder con un deseo puro, uno que nunca había sentido antes.

Él se repetía a sí mismo que su cuerpo no era más que un recipiente, intentó mantener sus emociones reprimidas, pero fue en vano. Él se tragó su comida y empujó el plato. John salió tan rápido del cuarto que Sherlock lo consideró prácticamente imposible.

Él finalmente logró dormir un poco en su séptima noche con los Reformistas.

John regresó con su desayuno y Sherlock le oyó tragar de corrido. 

—No tienes que regresar si esto es demasiado difícil para ti —habló él con voz cansina; algo dentro de él deseaba que John se quedara, a pesar de las feromonas en la habitación. Él se odio a sí mismo por eso; era su biología, era todo lo que podía hacer.

—Eres mi responsabilidad —Los ojos de John brillaban con la misma determinación que cuando le prometió a Sherlock que no iba a dejar que los Reformistas lo asesinaran y eso tocó algo en lo hondo de Sherlock.

Ellos no hablaron más aquel día, con excepción de cuando John le explicó sobre la cinta de chantaje que los líderes pensaban hacer. Un Omega vino a su habitación después de la cena, la que Sherlock se negó a comer, porque no pudo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la fuerte urgencia debajo de su estómago; en como su cuerpo sufría con cada roce.

El calor le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas por la tarde. Él no se atrevía a moverse de la cama, porque cada mínimo roce enviaba chispas por todo su cuerpo, directo a su ingle y lo dejaba anhelando por más.

La vergüenza quemó sus mejillas cuando se sintió a sí mismo lubricarse, un poco de humedad se deslizó hacia fuera, manchando su cuerpo y su ropa interior. Él oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

John se quedó clavado al suelo, con la bandeja entra las manos, pero Sherlock no percibió la comida. El único aroma que llenaba su nariz era: John, John, John. Fuerte, constante y tranquilizador.

Sherlock apreció como su polla se hinchaba de sangre y, aun tuvo la suficiente lucidez, para comenzar a respirar por la boca.

—¿Sherlock? —La voz de John fue áspera e inusualmente profunda.  Sherlock se estremeció al darse cuenta que John podía percibir su excitación; la forma en la que su cuerpo correspondía al Alfa en el cuarto.

—Vete.

Él oyó la puerta cerrarse, pero el vestigio de su aroma continúo persistiendo.

***

Después de devolverle las hojas al Omega que, aparentemente estaba satisfecho con lo que él había firmado, Sherlock se quedó otra vez solo. Su mente corría en cien direcciones diferentes a la vez, aunque al mismo tiempo, no registraba nada.

Últimamente tenía sueños calientes sobre unas manos fuertes que lo sujetaban contra el suelo, empujándose hacia él, calmando lo que quemaba en su interior; Sherlock se despertó con un sobresalto, agarrándose de las sábanas y ahuecándose contra el colchón.

Cuando John entró esa mañana, envió una pequeña ola fragante, lo suficientemente fuerte como para encender el cuerpo de Sherlock, haciéndole todo aún más difícil. Su agujero estaba escurriendo provechosamente con auto-lubricación y cada movimiento hacia a Sherlock gemir contra las sábanas. 

El tiempo perdió significado, sólo el retorno de John le dijo que debía ser alrededor del mediodía.

—Vete —susurró él, y necesitó cada pedacito de su disciplina para hacerlo. Él no iba a ser gobernado por su biología. Sherlock Holmes era capaz de experimentar su primer calor sin la ayuda de un Alfa.

Él era más fuerte que sus impulsos. “Fuerte”, se siguió repitiendo en su mente, “Más fuerte”.

Pero se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo desde adentro, el deseo llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo, y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar por el esfuerzo de negarse a sí mismo una liberación. En la profundidad de los rincones de la mente de Sherlock, él ya sabía que había perdido.

***

John tomó una respiración profunda antes de recupera la llave de la habitación de Sherlock.

Sus manos se mantenían firmes, pero él se sentía muy lejos de estarlo, en ése momento no estaba seguro de ser capaz de salir si Sherlock se lo pedía de nuevo.

Él entró rápido y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo. El aroma picante y dulce lo envolvió, quería sumergirse en él, dejar que lo consumiera, lo corrompiera. Su pene se llenó por propia voluntad, luchando contra las limitaciones de su uniforme.

—¿Sherlock? —Él intentó y oyó su voz temblar. Pudo observar una figura sobre la cama, a través de la tenue luz de la noche; contempló al hombre agitarse debajo de las sábanas, y rezó porque Dios le estuviera escuchando, porque le diera las fuerzas para no seguir, para dar la vuelta, para reinar sobre su biología. 

—John —jadeó Sherlock. “John, no te vayas”. 

Sus pies lo llevaron dentro de la habitación, en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Sherlock? 

—Por favor.

Él se acercó hasta poder contemplar esos ojos azules, ahora oscuros por la excitación y la pura necesidad. Los dedos de John picaron por tocarle, por limpiar el sudor de la frente de Sherlock.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

Necesitaba que Sherlock se lo pidiera, necesitaba la absolución para su propia cordura, y al mismo tiempo sabía que Sherlock no estaba en condiciones de dar su consentimiento para nada.  John había visto a otros Omegas en celo, había olfateado su aroma, había curado sus heridas después de que estos se rasguñaran la piel a carne viva por anhelar y no poder; porque se habían negado cuando todavía eran capaces de dar su consentimiento. 

John observó los blancos nudillos de Sherlock, sus manos se apretaban contra las sábanas, tan fuerte, que pronto las rasgaría.

El hombre soltó un tembloroso suspiro. 

—Ayúdame. Tócame.

—Sherlock, No me aprovechare. No abusare de mi condición —dijo él con apuro, porque sentía que su determinación se desmoronaba alrededor, cuestionándose: “¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué sigo regresando a la habitación de Sherlock, plenamente consciente de que su ciclo de calor se aproximaba?”.

—Por favor.

Fue apenas audible, pero Sherlock se volteó ligeramente, sus ojos azules suplicando, su cuerpo estirado contra las sabanas, las mejillas encendidas. Sus rizos oscuros húmedos de sudor.

Todo un espectáculo, la palabra susurradas por Sherlock fueron la perdición de John. Él se dio cuenta de que había estado luchando contra su biología en las últimas horas, incluso perdiendo cada vez que él entraba en la habitación de Sherlock, pero siendo aún lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a salir.  Un “por favor” de Sherlock lo haría silenciar, y probablemente John cedería a lo que él ya había dado por hecho desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Sherlock era un Omega, sin querer admitirlo.

Él extendió una acaricia por la mejilla de Sherlock, y el hombre se inclinó ante su toque, mordisqueando su pulgar.

John dio un paso más cerca, deslizando su mano por el cuerpo de Sherlock, provocando que los profundos quejidos se convirtiesen en gemidos cuando él ahueco la polla de Sherlock a través de sus pantalones.

John capturó los labios de Sherlock en un beso de boca abierta, caliente y urgente, intoxicante. Y antes que él se percatara, ya se había subido en la cama, arrancándose los botones de la camisa. Debajo, la piel era pálida y tan tentadora; él lamió su clavícula, por lo que Sherlock gimió y se aferró a él, como si fuera su razón para respirar. 

Él empujó la camisa sobre los delgados hombros y la dejó caer al suelo. Repentinamente le hacía demasiado calor, por lo que él se quitó su propia camiseta y se presionó hacia abajo. Piel contra piel, Sherlock estremeciéndose en su contra; un sonido quejumbroso abandono sus labios. 

John permitió que sus manos recorrieran los fuertes músculos que temblaban debajo de sus caricias, explorando a toda prisa, antes de que sus dedos recorrieran el camino hacia la bragueta de Sherlock.

Pantalones y ropa interior, él le quitó los dos juntos en un único movimiento, tan rápido que hizo a Sherlock gemir en voz alta, arqueando la espalda contra el colchón.

La visión de la polla desnuda, completamente erecta y brillante de pre-semen hizo que a John se le hiciera agua la boca.  Él se bajó de la cama y engulló a Sherlock con un único movimiento.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Sherlock y John se tragó cualquier insinuación sexual en favor de engullir más profundó, de chupar y tragar alrededor de la chorreante cabeza de Sherlock,

Él necesitó únicamente algunos movimientos de su lengua para que Sherlock se descargara, y su agridulce sabor se volcara dentro de la garganta de John. El sabor lo dejó algo mareado, mientras él se arrastraba sobre su espalda, deslizando un brazo detrás de la espalda de Sherlock, sosteniendo su cabeza contra el pecho.

Ellos se adaptaban a la perfección.

Él sentía como su propia polla tiraba dentro de sus pantalones, pero John sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Sherlock se recuperara. Usualmente los calores eran viciosos, pero, ¿para un Omega que los había reprimido durante tanto tiempo? John sólo se lo podía imaginar.

—Gracias —murmuró Sherlock contra su pecho.

—Aquí estoy.

 Él levantó su cabeza para mirar los ojos de John.

—Creo que, necesito que me folles —dijo Sherlock, los vestigios del analítico detective todavía estaban allí, claros, pero empañados por el calor, y cada célula del cuerpo de John gritó en acuerdo.

—Lo haré, sólo si tú lo quieres.

—Sí.  

Sherlock inspiró mientras tomaba la mano de John, que estaba descansando sobre su cintura y la guío hacia abajo, deslizándola entre las mejillas de su culo, y a John se le cortó la respiración en cuanto sintió la humedad que había ahí.

Experimentando, él presionó un dedo dentro del calor y Sherlock gimió desenfrenado, empujándose hacia atrás, así que John añadió rápidamente un segundo dedo y empujó más profundo dentro del seductor calor apretado.

Sherlock comenzó a moler su excitación contra las caderas de John, y éste pudo sentir como Sherlock se ponía duro de nuevo, mientras se follaba a sí mismo contra sus dedos.

Un tercer dedo le hizo jadear, el cuarto lo condujo a la locura.

—Por favor, John. Hazlo, cógeme, tómame; lo necesito, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, por favor… —murmuró Sherlock entre gemidos y gritos, y el Alfa dentro de John se hizo cargo por completo de la situación.

Retiró su mano bruscamente y giró a Sherlock, doblándole con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y ropa interior fueron arrojados al suelo, y el aire fue una sensación bienvenida contra su dolorosa polla endurecida. 

Él utilizó ambos brazos para acomodar a Sherlock, de modo que éste se apoyara sobre sus brazos y rodillas. Él le dio a la goteante polla de Sherlock unas cuantas caricias, hasta que el hombre se estuvo moliendo contra la ingle de John y todo se volvió demasiado.

Delineó las mejillas de Sherlock, apartándolas con mano firme y exponiendo el húmedo agujero.

—Por favor —casi suplicó Sherlock y éso fue todo. John empujó sin remordimiento, con un único movimiento, fuerte y rápido, y el hombre debajo suyo gritó de dolor y placer.

Sherlock estaba más apretado de lo que jamás se imaginó y tan receptivo. John se retiró lento, dolorosamente lento, y penetro a Sherlock con el mismo ritmo. Sherlock tembló alrededor de su polla y John aumentó el ritmo, agarrándose de las caderas de Sherlock, apretándolas lo suficiente fuerza como para dejar moretones; el mero pensamiento de dejar marcas perdurables, empujó a John medio camino fuera de su mente. 

Él se inclinó hacia delante y chupó con fuerza el hombro de Sherlock, mordiéndole un poco, gruñendo cuando sintió las caderas de Sherlock trastabillar y le oyó gritar, mientras derramaba su semilla caliente sobre el colchón.

John no se detuvo, continuó golpeando dentro de Sherlock, pero más lento que antes. Lo jodió a través de las réplicas de su orgasmo. Lo jodió hasta que él pudo sentir la polla de Sherlock reviviendo y llenándose de nuevo.

Ruidos obscenos salían de Sherlock, extendido debajo de John, y éste a su vez en lo único que podía pensar era en: “Mío, mío, mío” cuando sus manos se presionaron sobre los hombros de Sherlock y le empujaban hacia abajo, con fuerza.

Sherlock gimoteó y se volvió loco bajo él, moliéndose encontrá suyo; reuniendo paciencia hasta que John golpeó su próstata.

—¡John! —gritó él tensándose hacia arriba, pero unas manos lo retuvieron hacia abajo, y el poder que John sintió crecer a través de sus venas, casi lo envió por el borde. 

Sus manos bajaron más y se aferraron a las caderas de Sherlock, tirando de él hacia arriba. John se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que descansó sobre sus talones y arrastró el esbelto cuerpo de Sherlock contra su pecho; sus caderas sin detener los movimientos.

Sherlock jadeó profundo cuando la polla de John arremetió de nuevo contra su próstata, y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el hombro de John, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

Era una invitación y John la tomó, lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando, hasta que Sherlock se estuvo retorciendo y respirando agitado. John deslizó su mano hacia la polla de Sherlock.

Las uñas de Sherlock se clavaron profundamente en los muslos de John, y el dolor finalmente venció las últimas limitaciones de John. Él sintió su nudo llenarse y crecer, y Sherlock también se dio cuenta de ello, cuando la polla de John se deslizó otra vez en su interior.

John se quedó quietó por un instante, dejando que Sherlock simplemente sintiera su nudo, ya que éste intentaba romperle el esfínter. Él se vio recompensado con un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Lo quieres? —le preguntó, porque incluso en ése estado, John no se anudaría con un Omega sin su consentimiento. “Como se podría hablar de consentimiento en ésta situación”, susurró una voz en la cabeza de John.

Sherlock gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho y empujó hacia atrás, con una clara intención, la fricción contra su nudo fue suficiente para hacer que John gimiera y mordiera con fuerza la piel de Sherlock.

Él alzó a Sherlock una vez más, con los brazos apretados alrededor de su torso. y cuando Sherlock se hundió, John acomodo sus caderas hasta que pudo sentir su nudo entrar dentro de Sherlock; dilatándose casi más allá de su capacidad.

John se estremeció por las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo, y no tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse antes de que Sherlock empujara hacia adelante, él lo posiciono una vez más sobre sus rodillas y brazos.

Su ritmó era implacable, contundente, incluso brutal cuando él embistió a Sherlock hasta estar enterrado por completo dentro suyo. Sherlock ya estaba llegando, y John podía sentir el calor concentrarse en su bajo vientre. Con una mano agarró la polla de Sherlock apretándola, sincronizando sus movimientos con el ritmo de sus caderas, y en seguida Sherlock arqueó la espalda y empujó hacia atrás, viniéndose con un chorro caliente y el nombre de John en sus labios.

Con Sherlock convulsionándose alrededor de su pene y su nudo, el orgasmo desgarró a través de John con la fuerza suficiente como para que él viera estrellas detrás de sus párpados y se desmayara durante unos segundos antes de desplomarse encima de Sherlock.

Su primer pensamiento coherente fue que él debía moverse si no quería sofocar a Sherlock, por lo que se arrastró hasta acomodarse sobre uno de sus costados. John seguía enterrado dentro de Sherlock, cuya espalda se presionaba contra su pecho.

Lo segundo que registró fue que sus aromas se habían mezclado, y por un segundo, John sintió un pánico ciego al darse cuenta de lo que ello podría conllevar, pero, antes que nada, se obligó a calmarse y pensar en aquello más tarde.

Todo lo que ahora importaba era Sherlock, cuya mano cubría la de John mientras éste la sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho.

John podía sentir el corazón latiendo por debajo, aliviado de que se estuviera desacelerando. Sherlock no temblaba más, pero respiraba de manera uniforme, a la deriva del reino de los sueños; al cual John lo siguió complacido.

***

Todavía estaba oscuro dentro de la habitación cuando John se despertó de nuevo. Ellos habían cambiado de sitio mientras dormían, Sherlock estaba recostado sobre su pecho, dibujando círculos con los dedos.

—Sherlock —preguntó él, tentativamente.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, y John se alegró de que fueran de nuevo claros; aún estaban llenos de deseo, pero no vidriados. Él sintió la erección de Sherlock apretarse contra su muslo y la sangre comenzó a correr hacia su ingle.

 —¿Mejor?

Sherlock asintió.

—Pero todavía estoy ardiendo —añadió él, con voz tensa; como si hubiese estado esperando que el calor ya se acabara.

—Eso es normal. Tomará un poco más de tiempo para que todo pase.

Sherlock gimoteó de frustración, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de John. Y John creyó entenderlo.

—Sólo un recipiente, ¿no?

Sherlock se dignificó con un movimiento de cabeza y un sonido ahogado.

La mano izquierda de John acarició la pálida piel de los omóplatos de Sherlock por un momento, hasta que el hombre levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Una parte de él esperaba que, a pesar de que ahora su mente estuviera mucho más clara, Sherlock aún lo siguiera eligiendo a él para hacer aquello. 

Sherlock tembló y tragó saliva. John siguió el movimiento de su garganta con los ojos.

—Necesitó que me jodas de nuevo.

El corazón de John palpitó contra su pecho, y se desplazó sobre la cama, hasta quedar frente a Sherlock. Sus manos acariciaron de arriba a abajo los costados de Sherlock hasta que éste sintió la piel de gallina cubrir toda su dermis. Él se movió hasta que cubrió con todo su cuerpo a Sherlock, y rodó sus caderas contra las del hombre que estaba debajo.

A Sherlock se le escapó un débil gemido, mientras arqueaba la espalda y envolvía sus pies alrededor de las caderas de John, presionándolo más cerca de él.

—Prepotente —le reprendió John con diversión.

—Tómame ya —ordenó Sherlock, y habría funcionado si no lo hubiera susurrado, casi sin aliento y muy necesitado. 

Sin la motivación del calor, Sherlock debía de ser un sangriento culo engreído, pero las musas de John se descarrilaron rápidamente de aquella línea de pensamiento.

No tenía ninguna garantía de volver a compartir una cama con él, cuando el calor hubiese terminado.

Tal vez eso mismo fue lo que le impulso a actuar, empujó las piernas de Sherlock apartándolas y se estableció entre ellas. La polla de Sherlock dejaba gotas de pre-semen sobre la piel de su vientre, y John enterró su nariz entre los oscuros rizos de la ingle de Sherlock, embriagado con el olor a sexo y lujuria, y a esa mezcla dulce y picante que había ahí abajo.  

Con un rápido movimiento John dio vuelta a Sherlock; sus ruidos de protesta fueron amortiguados por una almohada, mientras él deslizaba su fría y húmeda lengua, por sobre la caliente piel de la espalda de Sherlock.

Sherlock tiritaba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un lamento silencioso, que pronto se convirtió en un salvaje gemido cuando John le ahueco las mejillas y las separó, resbalando su lengua hasta llegar a la hendidura del culo, y el hombre bajo él contuvo el aliento por la anticipación.

De pronto, John se acordó que nadie le había hecho eso a Sherlock antes, la evocación le hizo apretar su agarre y deslizar su lengua hacia abajo, hasta que pudo sentir el tierno ojete. El sabor era liso, como Sherlock, picante y dulce, y perseguiría a John hasta en los sueños, él lo sabía, incluso ahora mientras giraba su lengua alrededor del anillo y por las nalgas, sumergiéndose en el interior.

Sherlock lloriqueaba retorciéndose sobre el colchón, y John arremolinó su lengua, retirándose y empujando con un ritmo decidido que tenía al otro gimoteando de placer. John empujó y empujó hasta que él pudo besar el anillo y chuparlo tímidamente, pero la sensación fue suficiente para hacer que Sherlock arqueara la espalda y gritara tan fuerte y tan bestial, con pura necesidad.

John se perdió entre el olor y el sabor de Sherlock en su lengua. Él levantó un poco las caderas de Sherlock, deslizando sus manos alrededor del cuerpo y tocando la palpitante polla de Sherlock, mientras que al mismo tiempo trabajaba con su lengua, hasta que sintió la caliente contracción de los músculos alrededor y Sherlock se derramó sobre su puño.

John cubrió con su cuerpo al Omega, y sus instintos posesivos asumieron el control, una voz en su cabeza coreaba: “Mío, mío, mío”. Y él dejó un mordisco de amor sobre el hombro de Sherlock, acariciando los moretones que había dejado sobre la cadera, con profunda satisfacción.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sherlock comenzara a revolverse de nuevo, frotándose y ondulándose arriba de John; quien no podía hacer nada más que observar esos ojos azules.

Las manos de Sherlock resbalaron por su pecho, brazos y estómago, tocando las gotas que fluían de la punta de la polla de John, fascinado, con los ojos muy abiertos.  

Los ojos de Sherlock se pusieron vidriosos antes de centrarse de nuevo sobre su polla y, ésa fue la única advertencia que recibió John, antes que los calientes labios se cerraran alrededor de la punta y una lengua lamiera la cabeza. Sherlock deslizó su lengua a través de la ranura y siguió hacia abajo a lo largo del eje, tragándose todo lo que pudo, empezando a moverse y a chupar. John luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos, la imagen de las mejillas de Sherlock succionando y su polla enterrada en esa boca, enviaron olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

La mano que no estaba trabajando sobre el eje de John fue hacia abajo hasta sus bolas, masajeándolas. Él jadeó, mientras sus caderas se empujaban hacia arriba, golpeando la parte posterior de la garganta de Sherlock accidentalmente, y John estuvo a punto de pedirle disculpas, cuando él se dio cuenta que las pupilas de Sherlock estaban más dilatadas que antes, y sus manos firmes empujaban sus caderas hacia delante, instándolo a meter su polla más adentro de la boca de Sherlock.

Ante la implicación, por un momento el cerebro de John entro en cortocircuito, pero luego enterró sus manos en aquellos rizos negros, y él jodió el apretado calor de la boca de Sherlock; se dio cuenta de unas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de Sherlock, pero los satisfactorios zumbidos le dijeron que todo estaba muy bien.

Un empujón particularmente profundo, hizo que John gritar el nombre de Sherlock, y él alejara al hombre antes de derramarse de pronto encima. Sherlock se deslizó por encima de su cuerpo, dejando huellas de saliva y pre-semen sobre la pálida piel, y en seguida su boca se encontró con la de John y él pudo probarse a sí mismo en la lengua de Sherlock. Devorándose el uno al otro.

Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de Sherlock, levantándolo en vilo hasta que él Omega se dio cuenta. Él pudo ver como los muslos de Sherlock temblaban mientras éste agarraba su polla y se alinea a sí mismo, indicándole a Sherlock que se hundiera poco a poco, tomándolo centímetro a centímetro, gimiendo por encima suyo.

—Móntame —ordenó John, y observó cómo los ojos azules rodaron detrás de la cabeza de Sherlock antes su mandato, moviéndose a en un ritmo constante.

Él quería quedarse allí para siempre, enterrado profundamente dentro de ése calor, respirando el aroma de Sherlock.

Sherlock gritó cuando finalmente golpeó su próstata, y John agarró sus caderas para apoyarse, así fuera más fácil encontrar ése lugar una y otra vez. John estaba fascinado por el rostro de Sherlock, abandonado al placer, tan expresivo, tan humano.

Él podía sentir que estaba cerca, por lo que tomó en su puño la polla de Sherlock, y con el pulgar extendió el fluido que se derramaba por la punta. Y el Omega perdió el ritmo de sus caderas, balbuceando.

John se incorporó rápidamente, apretando a Sherlock contra su pecho y hundiéndose en contra éste, inclinando sus caderas hasta que encontró ese lugar y Sherlock se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que, John pensó que iba a tener moretones por al menos una semana, pero no le importó.

Su nudo se llenó y lo siguiente que Sherlock hizo fue arremeter hacia abajo. John lo empujó con fuerza, manteniendo al Omega abajo; su nudo violaba el agujero mojado con tanta facilidad. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y se encontraron con los de John antes que Sherlock se inclinara y apretara sus labios en un beso con la boca abierta. Era sucio, con demasiados dientes porque John estaba empujando dentro de Sherlock, presionándolo contra su pecho para que el pene de Sherlock fuera envuelto por ambos cuerpos, pero era perfecto.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior con la suficiente fuerza para extraer sangre, ya que se descargó con un grito, y John sólo se tardó unos pocos empujones más antes de llenar a Sherlock hasta lo más profundo de su interior, mientras el nudo capturaba su liberación.

John se arrastró sobre su espalda hasta golpear contra la cabecera de la cama, Sherlock era como un peso muerto contra su pecho, pero bien recibido. Él apretó sus labios contra la frente de Sherlock, tiernamente, frotando círculos suaves sobre su espalda y esperando a que él regresara de las alturas.

***

Fue en la tarde cuando Sherlock finalmente abrió los ojos, libre del calor.

John ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que él había estado dentro de Sherlock en las últimas horas, la frecuencia con la que su boca había recorrido la pálida piel, la insistencia con la que él había mantenido al Omega reducido con una fuerza brutal y lo había reclamado con duros golpes.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato, y John estuvo casi triste porque el calor hubiese pasado, porque los ojos azules eran igual de penetrantes que antes.

—Tenemos que limpiarnos —sugirió él, y Sherlock se enderezó inmediatamente, desapareciendo dentro del cuarto de baño, sin decir nada más. John se bajó de la cama, analizando las sábanas manchadas y por primera vez se percató del olor en la habitación. 

Él abrió una ventana con el código de autorización y cambió las sábanas. En el momento que él había terminado, Sherlock aún estaba en el baño, así que John abrió un gabinete para rescatar un par de pantalones suaves y una camisa ligera que dejó en una silla en el interior del cuarto de baño.

El vapor se elevó por encima de la cortina, y el impulso de simplemente caminar hacia dentro era abrumador. “Pero el calor ha terminado”, se recordó a sí mismo John. Sherlock ya no era un Omega en calor con necesidad de liberación, él era un rehén, y, aunque todo surgió de un momento de desesperación, eso no le daba a John el derecho a suponer que ahora había algún tipo de conexión entre ellos. 

Él sabía que los lazos de unión y sus olores mezclados hacían que su corazón latiera más rápido, y que el Alfa en su interior gruñera posesivamente, sin embargo, suprimió todas sus contradicciones y todas sus posibles reacciones.          

Un trozo de papel en la parte inferior de la puerta atrapó su atención. Alguien debía de haberlo empujado a través de la rendija del suelo, cuando se dieron cuenta que él se había marchado.

John realmente no esperaba que su próximo encuentro con el Triunvirato y el Consejo fuera por ese asunto.

La nota era breve, diciéndole que se informara ante Adler, Bhabha y Thoreau, tan pronto como hubiese pasado el calor del rehén.

John estaba recogiendo su ropa del suelo cuando Sherlock salió del baño con los rizos húmedos, oliendo a agua y jabón; una camisa ciñéndose alrededor de su cuerpo.

John le rebasó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego se sumergió dentro del agua caliente, fregando el olor de Sherlock lejos, con el corazón encogido.

Una vez que se secó y se vistió, regresó a la habitación para encontrarse a Sherlock sentado sobre la cama, observando sus pies descalzos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Sherlock alzó la mirada y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

 —Estoy seguro que ahora debes tener hambre, así que voy a buscar a alguien que te traiga algo de comida y un montón de té.

Él atrapó la sonrisa que se marcó en la expresión de Sherlock.

—Voy a ver qué puedo hacer para que tú estancia aquí dure un poco más de tiempo.

Otro gesto de asentimiento. John deseo que Sherlock le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, para asegurarle de que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien. 

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, cuando su mano estaba sobre el teclado aun lado de la cerradura, por lo que John se giró. Los ojos de Sherlock eran suaves cuando chocaron con los suyos.

—Yo… —Él tragó nerviosamente, y John no pudo creer que el Sherlock Holmes detective consultor, el Omega en calor y el Sherlock Holmes después del calor, fueran todos la misma persona—. Fue muy considerado de tú parte el ayudarme.  

Probablemente eso era lo más cercano a un sincero agradecimiento que Sherlock se permitiría ofrecer, el mero pensamiento hizo que John sonriera.

—De nada.

Ellos compartieron una última mirada, luego John salió de la habitación.

Su primera acción fue derramar todo lo que sentía en un galón de agua, luego encendió la estufa y se puso a cocinar, preparó té y luego les encargó a dos de los soldados que patrullaban el pasillo que llevaran la comida, el agua y el té a la habitación de Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora:
> 
> No me va el porno :) Cualquier particularidad sobre la fisiología A / B / O se deben al hecho de que no soy una experta… yo hice mi investigación, pero terminé escribiendo de la manera que se adaptara a la historia y a los personajes, sólo para su información.
> 
> Gracias por todos los comentarios increíbles, felicitaciones y marcadores del capítulo 1 :) Espero que este haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas. Y no se preocupen, la trama volverá…
> 
> EDITAR 11/16/2013: Para referencias futuras, en mi Omegaverse ellos son capases de auto-lubricarse incluso fuera del calor (en estado de excitación). Lo digo sólo para evitar confusiones ^^.


	3. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autora:  
> John hace frente al Triunvirato después del primer calor de Sherlock, mientras Mycroft continúa callado con respecto al secuestro de su hermano. Sin embargo, la triunfante revolución de Francia, enciende el polvorín en el que se ha convertido Londres…

Ellos apenas sí se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos, y demasiado tarde, él se preguntó si eso se debía a su aroma, intenso a pesar de la ducha, diciéndole a todos los que lo percibieran cuan fuerte era el Alfa dentro de él.

Él regreso a su habitación por el perfume que usaba la mayoría de los días para cubrirse, antes de finalmente hacer su camino hacia la sala de conferencias en donde iba a encontrarse, con algo de suerte, tanto a sus dirigentes como la información sobre las últimas novedades.

Cuando él entró tres pares de ojos se dispararon hacia su dirección; aleteos nasales, siempre tan sutiles. La atmósfera era tan tensa que John estuvo seguro que ellos habían estado discutiendo.

—Bueno, mirá quién decidió unirse a nosotros —dijo Marc cansino. 

—Explícame, ¿por qué pasaste las últimas veinticuatro horas cuidando de un rehén atormentado por el calor? —dijo Irene en su completó modo Alfa, atravesándolo con la mirada.

—Yo sólo estaba obedeciendo órdenes. Estoy a cargo de su bienestar…

—¿Desde cuándo “aparearse” califica como cuidado de un rehén?

—¡Sabés tan bien como yo lo que le puede pasar a un Omega que ha estado en supresión por tanto tiempo si tiene que sufrir su primer calor solo! ¡No me digas que querías que se muriese!

Marc permaneció en silencio. John se volteó hacia Bhabha, el único en la habitación cuya opinión realmente le importaba a John. 

El Omega lo consideró durante un largo momento.

—¿Él dio su consentimiento?

—Sí. Me aseguré de ello.

Bhabha asintió con la cabeza, el gesto le indicó que el asunto estaba zanjado. Thoreau bufó y se lanzó de nuevo sobre su silla.

—¿Alguna noticia de Mycroft Holmes? —espetó John, aunque temió ya saber la respuesta.

—Su respuesta no ha cambiado. —explicó Bhabha con gravedad.

—Por ello tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas para demostrarle que vamos en serio.

—Nosotros no torturaremos a un inocente…

—Nosotros ya lo hemos secuestrado, Bhabha. 

—Si esa es tú lógica, ¿por qué no matarlo de inmediato? 

—¡Suficiente! —Irene fulminó con la mirada a los hombres—. De la forma en que yo lo veo, debemos intensificar nuestro juego, si queremos forzar la mano de Mycroft Holmes. Debo reconocer que la tortura me parece una buena opción…

 —Hagámoslo público. Digámosle a todos como Holmes obligó a su propio hermano a cambiar su naturaleza para mantener su reputación, está atado a causar un impacto —Bhabha obviamente se estaba esforzando para que su voz sonara tranquila.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Mantendremos a su hermano como mascota?

—Bueno, estoy seguro que ha nuestro capitán le gustaría eso —se burló Mark, y John sintió el súbito impulso de darle un puñetazo.

En cambio, él dijo con diplomacia:

—¿Éste no es un asunto para el Consejo?

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque a regañadientes, y a John se le permitió marcharse. Nada más salir, él se chocó con un civil y casi lo estrelló contra el suelo.

—Lo siento mucho. —tartamudeó el hombre, entonces se apresuró en dirección de la sala común. John le había visto antes, aunque, el hecho que él no pudiera recordar su nombre le demostraba lo agotado que en realidad estaba. ¿Rick? ¿Richard? Richard B… algo, él supuso.

Él marchó hacia la enfermería, con ganas de informarle a Sherlock de los últimos acontecimientos antes de ir a derrumbarse sobre la cama.

Sherlock miró hacia arriba, él estaba sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, sosteniendo una taza de té. Al abrir la ventana, se había eliminado gran parte de sus olores, pero aún quedaba el débil indicio de aquel picante y dulce aroma en el aire; el cual perseguiría a John en los sueños de las noches venideras.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, con una breve inclinación de cabeza—. Sólo quería darte una actualización. Mycroft se volvió a negar. 

Sherlock se notaba impresionado, mientras sorbía un poco de té. John pensó que él aún estaba a salvo de tener que hacer “la pregunta”. 

—Aún no se ha decidido qué se va a hacer a continuación. Thoreau quiere torturarte y enviarle una cinta a tú hermano. Bhabha quiere hacer pública tú situación. El consejo se reunirá mañana para decidirlo.

Sherlock continuó sin decir nada, y John casi se deslizó a acariciar sus mejillas, pero…, ¿cuándo él se acercó lo suficientemente como para tocarlo?

Sus pies debieron de haberlo llevado junto a Sherlock por voluntad propia.

Estaba tan cerca, donde el aroma era más fuerte, y él necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y no inhalar profundamente. La expresión en el rostro de Sherlock era ilegible, sus ojos eran penetrantes, pero indiferentes.

—Ten una buena noche —dijo John, y se volteó demasiado abrupto. Probablemente Sherlock conocía cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, lo podía leer como un libro abierto con sus poderes de deducción, de modo que él ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta antes de abandonar la habitación y regresar a la suya, en donde se metió en la cama, completamente solo.

***

Al día siguiente, todo se fue al infierno.

Lubitsch lo despertó a las seis de la mañana, insistiéndole que lo siguiera a la Cámara del Consejo. Entre la confusión, John se enteró que alguien había filtrado lo del secuestro de Sherlock a la prensa, incluyendo detalles sobre su estado de Omega y de cómo los Reformistas estaban jugueteando con la idea de torturarlo.

—Tenemos un topo —declaró Irene, aguijoneando con los ojos alrededor de la habitación—. Debemos encontrar a la persona responsable.

John hizo todo lo posible por despabilarse, pero era en vano. Él estaba apunto de reportarse de nuevo frente a Adler, Thoreau y Bhabha, cuando Gandhi entró hecho una tormenta, gritando:

—¡Enciendan el televisor!

Mycroft Holmes estaba dando una entrevista en respuesta a la noticia de su hermano. John oyó de nuevo un: “Nosotros no negociaremos con terroristas”, seguido de un, “Nos vemos obligados a actuar para proteger al Imperio”, y entonces todo se volvió un caos.

Ellos estuvieron seguros que Mycroft impulsaría nuevas leyes, despojaría aún más a la gente de sus derechos, y Ghandi les comentó los rumores que había sobre los revolucionarios de Francia, quienes estaban planeando lanzar un ataque, y por primera vez, los tres líderes estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Tenemos que prepararnos —exclamó Thoreau, y los otros asintieron.

—Capitán, organicé las tropas —ordenó Bhabha; él y John estaban afuera, preparando las fuerzas de los Reformistas para una guerra civil que podría comenzar dentro de los próximos días. 

La noticia de una nueva ley, declarando a todos los simpatizantes con los Reformistas (no importaba su estado), enemigos del Imperio y aptó para el castigo más severo, llegó a John una hora después que la ley se hubiera aprobado.

Fue cerca de las diez de la noche cuando a él le quedó espacio el suficiente para tomar un respiró y oír a su estómago gruñir.

“Oh, no. Sherlock”.

—Capitán, usted necesita tomar un descanso —comentó Lubitsch a la par suya—. Yo puedo terminar estos planos; usted necesita comer y descansar.

John asintió agradecido, marchando hacia la cantina en donde recogió algunos bocadillos y agua, y luego se apresuró con dirección a la enfermería.

Sherlock se paseaba de un lado al otro cuando él entró, algo muy cercano a la preocupación estaba grabado en sus facciones. 

—Lo siento —dijo John, colocando la comida sobre la cama—. Debí haber venido antes.

—Está bien. Como ya sabes, requiero de muy poca comida.

Eso hizo sonreír a John por primera vez en el día.

—Sin embargo, eso no es saludable. Empieza a comer.

Él predicó con el ejemplo, tomó un bocadillo y se relajó sobre una silla. Podía sentir los ojos de Sherlock encima de él, y se preguntó: “¿Cuánto era lo que Sherlock sabía sin que nadie se lo dijera?”.

Ellos comieron en silencio, pero, en cuanto terminaron, John se levantó de nuevo. Sentarse lo hacía sentir agotado, lo hacía más lento, pero él ahora tenía que concentrarse, lo cual era difícil con el aroma de Sherlock, el que era cada vez más difícil de ignorar. 

—Estás tenso, agitado, no has comido en todo el día. He oído a gente correteando ahí afuera. Algo ha pasado.

John dejó de pasearse por un momento, y respiró hondo:

—Tenemos un topo. Se filtró la historia de tú secuestro en la prensa.

Los ojos azules se estrecharon.

—Sí, ahora lo veo. Todo el mundo lo sabé y mi hermano continuá sin negociar. Eso le dio la oportunidad perfecta para impulsar nuevas leyes, lo que probablemente ya hizo, a juzgar por lo desgastado que te ves. Ustedes se están preparando para una guerra civil.  

Sherlock casi sonaba aburrido, su voz era monótona, carente de sorpresa o de miedo a lo que estaba por venir.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan frío con esto?! —explotó John.

—La historia se repite —fue todo lo Sherlock dijo. Sus ojos aún estaban sobre John, quien se ponía cada vez más inquieto ante aquella mirada.

—¡Hay vidas en juego! ¡Vida de personas! ¡Tenemos rumores que los revolucionarios lanzaron un ataque en Francia, ¿te imaginas lo que puede ocurrir en Londres?!

—Yo supongo que será la chispa necesaria para encender una guerra civil.

John se quedó mirándolo, estupefacto por la completa falta de interés de Sherlock.

—Oh, no seas así —espetó Sherlock, colocándose de pie bruscamente—, son todas pequeñeces políticas. No importa si lo llaman Democracia, Imperio o Federación. Siempre estarán los que gobiernan y los que son gobernados. Todo lo demás sólo es semántica.

—¡No puedes creer eso! ¡Sherlock eres un Omega que ha sufrido toda su vida porque su hermano apoya un sistema que hace que las personas crean que los Omegas no valen nada! ¡No me digas que no te importa, si podemos hacer de éste país un lugar mejor!

—Las posibilidades que ustedes tengan éxito son escasas.

—Con una actitud como esa, definitivamente.

Ellos se observaron el uno al otro, los ojos azules penetraban los suyos, y de repente John se sintió expuesto, como si esos ojos pudieran ver directamente dentro de su alma.

Sherlock suspiro con una expresión de total comprensión.

—Tienes miedo —John sintió que su espalda se tensaba—. Pero, ¿por qué…?

Sherlock dio unos pasos más cerca, y trajo una oleada de ese aroma picante y dulce con él. John deseaba ahogarse en éste, olvidarse de la inminente guerra civil, olvidarse que él era un Primer Oficial responsable de tantas vidas.

—Oh…

Justo ahí, Sherlock supo exactamente qué era a lo que él le tenía miedo. John lo podía ver en sus ojos, los que se habían vuelto suaves, comprensivos, no eran precisamente empáticos, pero ya no le juzgaban. 

—Oh, sí.

John dio unos pasos hacia atrás, recogió el plato vacío, la botella de agua y las bandejas.

Él tenía una guerra que planear.

***

La tensión sofocaba el QH al día siguiente. Esta vez John no se olvidó de las comidas de Sherlock, pero delegó el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena a otros porque estaba demasiado ocupado.

Gandhi vitoreaba triunfal alrededor del mediodía, gritando: “Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité”, los franceses habían comenzado su intento de derrocar al gobierno.

John no oyó cómo eso terminó, sin embargo, estuvo demasiado inmerso en las preparaciones. Él advirtió lo emocionado que Thoreau parecía ante la perspectiva de una guerra civil, pero, por otra parte, éste siempre había tenido un dedo ansioso en el gatillo.

Bhabha aceptaba su destino a regañadientes, y John podía ver el miedo grabado en sus ojos. Mucha gente iba a morir, especialmente Omegas. Adler estaba en casi todo, ayudando a las otras divisiones a planear sus defensas junto a Lubitsch y Wilder.

John hacía malabares entre la falta de sueño y la poca comida, pero aún visitaba a Sherlock cuando su día terminaba. Él no tiene por qué hacerlo, ya que sabía que le habían dado de comer, pero algo en él anhela olfatear su aroma, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Cuando él entró, encontró a Sherlock inclinado sobre algo en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?                

—Un experimento.

—Uh-huh. ¿Podrías especificar?  

Sherlock observó hacia arriba y clocó en el suelo lo que parecía ser un vaso lleno de agua. 

—Sólo he vivido como un Omega durante unos días. Estoy realizando pruebas.

—Me parece bien. Siempre y cuando no estés tratando de explotar nada.

—No lo estoy.

Sherlock se sentó sobre sus talones, mirando en su dirección, y de pronto John fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Sherlock fácilmente podría extender su mano, abrir la bragueta de John y…

Él dio un paso hacia atrás. El momento se rompió, pero el aire seguía siendo tensó a su alrededor.

—Hay una revolución en Francia. Mycroft persigue a los simpatizantes. No tengo más noticias.

Él deseo que a Sherlock le bastara con mirar hacia abajo, a su experimento, así John podría abrir la puerta y desaparecer, o talvez… Su agotado cerebro consumía cada pedacito del aire picante y dulce, y podía sentir que algo se agitaba en su interior al ver a Sherlock con los ojos clavados sobre él, sentado sobre sus talones. 

Los ojos azules se apartaron, pero no para volver al experimento. En cambio, estos deambularon por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pliegues de la camisa de su uniforme y quedándose a descansar sobre su bragueta. La boca de Sherlock estaba ligeramente abierta, invitándolo.

La mirada de Sherlock se enfocó sobre su rostro con una expresión de dolor, casi avergonzada. Eso fue hasta que John percibió, una intensa oleada del aroma de Sherlock. Casi podía percibir la humedad de Sherlock, sí, él definitivamente podía oler su interés, y como su sangre se precipitaba hacia el sur.

—Sherlock… —comenzó él, tratando de dar sentido a la situación.

—No puedo evitarlo —Él se empujó, levantándose mecánicamente del suelo—. No puedo alejar estos pensamientos, es como una tortura. Mi mente nunca se detiene, y ahora hay más en su interior.

Sherlock se sentía frustrado, confundido, y John no pudo evitar pensar que eso era adorable. Sherlock nunca había aprendido a hacerle frente a su biología, a controlar sus impulsos, como John lo había hecho. Las pastillas siempre lo habían hecho por Sherlock, y ahora él estaba a merced de su cuerpo que, por supuesto, había tomado interés ante la llegada de un Alfa.

—Aprenderás a manejarlo —lo tranquilizó John. Sus pies querían dar un paso hacia Sherlock, sus manos le picaban, pero él permaneció en donde estaba, a pocos metros de distancia.

Fue Sherlock quien se acercó, poco a poco, con pasos indecisos al principio, pero firmes luego, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Sherlock estaba en su espacio personal, su olor llenaba la nariz de John; su piel pálida a pocos centímetros de distancia. 

La mano de John empezó a temblar por el esfuerzo que hacía para no tocarle, y Sherlock lo notó, sus largos dedos recorrieron de arriba abajo el bíceps de John acariciándolo a través de la tela de su uniforme. Él estaba a un segundo de arrojarse encima de Sherlock, ¡consentimiento explícito al demonio!, le arrancaría toda la ropa y lo tomaría ahí mismo sobre el suelo.

John cerró los ojos, añorando la imagen desde la distancia. Él se sacudió cuando sintió unos dedos contra sus labios, sus ojos revolotearon, abriéndose. Sherlock estaba más cerca ahora, con las pupilas lo suficientemente dilatadas como para envolverle en ese azul eternamente.

—Por favor, John…

A Sherlock le tembló un poco la voz, sus ojos le concedían a John el permiso para tomarlo, tomar todo y en un segundo John estuvo encima él, dándole vuelta y empujando a Sherlock contra la pared más cercana.

John se presionó más cerca, hasta que se tocaron entre sí, desde los muslos hasta el pecho, él jadeó y Sherlock abrió ligeramente la boca en invitación. 

John sostuvo las muñecas de Sherlock contra la pared, mientras él se pedía en el calor de su boca, chupando la lengua de Sherlock. Un giró de sus caderas contra las de Sherlock y él tuvo al Omega gimiendo dentro del beso, con sus caderas suplicado por más fricción, y John obediente, empujó hacia adelante con fuerza y ferocidad.

—No te muevas —gruñó él, y luego sus manos estuvieron sobre los botones de la camisa de Sherlock, casi arrancándosela al abrirla. Retorciendo con fuerza los brazos de Sherlock y tirándola al suelo, antes de fijar sus muñecas contra la pared de nuevo, recordándole que las mantuviera ahí, antes que sus manos dejaran sus muñecas. Necesitó de dos segundos completos para que los pantalones de Sherlock salieran, y John liberar su polla, ya goteante. Sherlock se quejó cuando él le acarició, sus manos se deslizaron de la pared y se aferraron a la camisa de John.

—Dije que no te movieras —le ordenó él, y colocó las muñecas de Sherlock de vuelta contra la pared, sujetándole con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha abría la camisa y luego se la quitaba. Él se quitó con los pies los zapatos y los calcetines, y luego los pantalones; el aire golpeó su erección.

—Aférrate a mí. —indicó él, y Sherlock cumplió sin dudarlo. Su obediencia envío un escalofrío por la espalda de John, antes que él se apoderara de los muslos de Sherlock y lo arrastrara hacia arriba. Instintivamente, Sherlock colocó sus pies alrededor de la cintura de John cuando él presionó a Sherlock contra la pared con fuerza.

Se sintió un poco inútil, pero luego John logró arrastrar la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero de Sherlock, haciendo que el Omega tiritara. John pudo apreciar lo mojado y listo que estaba, ya que dos de sus dedos entraron en el apretado calor, estirando a Sherlock lo más rápido que pudo.

La cabeza de Sherlock cayó sobre su hombro con un gemido, cuando él añadió otro dedo y luego se tomó a sí mismo con su mano a toda prisa, se alineó y empujó adentro, lentamente. Sherlock lloriqueaba con cada pulgada, pequeños sonidos desesperados que hacían girar la cabeza de John.

Cuando él estuvo enterrado profundamente, dejó que Sherlock se ajustara un momento antes de comenzar a moverse, con sus manos sobre las caderas de Sherlock; guiándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Podía sentir las uñas de Sherlock clavándose en su espalda, y él aceleró sus movimientos, penetrando más a Sherlock, quien arqueó la espalda y frotó su pene contra el estómago de John.

Cuando la tensión de los músculos de sus muslos se volvió demasiado intensa para él, John se apoyó en los brazos de Sherlock, mientras lo cargaba en vilo desde la pared y lo recostaba sobre el suelo. Sherlock lo miró, con los ojos oscuros, nublados por la excitación, la necesidad y la lujuria. John estableció un ritmo brutal que hizo a Sherlock gemir y gritar, porque él tocaba su próstata con cada estocada. John se equilibró a sí mismo, sosteniéndole con una mano, cerrándola alrededor de la polla de Sherlock, sin dejar de moverse.

Sherlock se sentía a la deriva, frotándose contra la mano de John, mientras éste le penetraba rápido y profundó; con su boca en la clavícula de Sherlock, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo.

John hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Sherlock, lo suficientemente profundo como para extraer sangre y hacer que Sherlock gritara, arqueando la espalda contra el suelo mientras el orgasmo se filtraba a través de él.

John levantó un dedo cubierto de semen, llevándolo hacia la boca de Sherlock, la que se abrió y tomó su dedo, lamiéndolo hasta limpiarlo. John gruñó, perdiendo el ritmó brevemente, pero entonces los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron; él le agarró de la muñeca y lavó los otros dedos de John, probándose a sí mismo sobre la piel de John, y John se perdió. Él sintió que su nudo se hinchaba y se enterraba profundamente dentro de Sherlock, viniéndose con un grito.

Él se derrumbó encima del delgado cuerpo de Sherlock y junto suficiente ánimo como para rodar otra vez sobre su espalda. Debería sentirse incómodo porque Sherlock era mucho más alto que él, sin embargo, éste encajaba perfectamente contra el costado de John; con el nudo aún en su lugar, a dentro suyo.

A John le tomó un buen rato regresara de las alturas y abrir los ojos. Él se encontró con Sherlock observándolo, concentrado, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, curioso por saber qué tipo de revelación había percibido Sherlock ante sus acciones.

—Puedes hacer que se detenga. 

—¿Tú mente?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y se recostó de nuevo, sus dedos delinearon el contorno de los músculos del pecho de John.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —le preguntó él, intrigado.

—Otra vez estoy pensando. 

John no supo qué hacer frente a aquello, así que no hizo más comentarios, sólo se relajó sobre el suelo, consciente de la conexión que había entre su cuerpo y el de Sherlock, ellos no se podrían mover hasta que el nudo de John se aflojara. 

Él observó a Sherlock, cuyos ojos estaban trazando el movimiento de sus dedos. No obstante, él parecía estar muy lejos, sumido en sus pensamientos. John se preguntó cómo sería el interior de la cabeza de Sherlock, constantemente deduciendo. Ser un rehén debía ser una tortura para él. 

También, pensar que Sherlock hubiera terminado como un esclavo más, si no hubiese tenido a Mycroft Holmes como hermano, le era insoportable. Esté hombre, increíblemente brillante, no habría sido más que un siervo o el acompañante de dormitorio de alguien, eso era algo que John ni se lo podía imaginar.

Esa era una razón más para la cual luchar por su causa.

—¿John?

La pregunta lo regresó otra vez a la realidad.

—¿Regresarás de nuevo mañana? 

A John se le ocurrió que aquello podría no ser más que un experimento de Sherlock, probando sus inclinaciones recién descubiertas, aunque no importaba que fuera precisamente él y no cualquier otro Alfa, pero, de todos modos, él sonrío y dijo: “Por supuesto”. 

Después que John se retiró de adentro suyo, ambos se fueron al baño, juntos, para limpiarse y luego Sherlock regresó a su experimento, sin decir nada más.

John se detuvo junto a la puerta, mirándolo por un momento antes de marcharse otra vez.

***

Las noticias de Francia llegaron al QH a la hora del desayuno. El gobierno había caído, los revolucionarios habían declarado un nuevo gobierno provisional y tenían un plan para celebrar elecciones muy pronto. La democracia prevalecía, cerca del corazón del Imperio.

Mike estaba exaltado mientras le comentaba a John acerca de cómo sus estudiantes se estaban organizando y armando en secreto.

—Los jóvenes son listos, John —Él le animó—. El Imperio caerá.

John fingió una sonrisa, porque él no quería frenar los humos de Mike con hechos concretos sobre cómo el S.A.S. estaba mucho mejor equipado que sus propias fuerzas, o de cómo los Reformistas estaban ante una desventaja estratégica.

John se apresuró a regresar al QH, deseoso de salir de Londres; en la superficie la atmósfera estaba llena de tensión. Era como un polvorín que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Él pasó el resto de la tarde colocando todo en orden, y al terminar, él casi se sintió satisfecho. Ellos estaban tan listos como los otros podían llegar a estarlo.

La guerra civil podía empezar.

***

Sherlock tomó el control aquella noche y John se sintió feliz de dejarlo. Él se tomó su tiempo, explorando el cuerpo de John, trazando cada centímetro, y al final, tranquilamente, montándolo.

John se maravilló con los ojos del hombre, el sudor brillando sobre su piel con la tenue luz de la mesita de noche. Los ojos de Sherlock se veían claros, casi concentrados, ya que sus caderas giraban, descubriendo todo lo que John ocultaba cundo al abrocharse el cinturón, gimiendo y gritando, frenándose cuando se daba cuenta que John se acercaba al orgasmo y luego empezaba de nuevo.

Él se deslizó rápidamente hacia atrás, lamiendo la polla de John, aun viscosa por estar dentro de Sherlock; la vista le quitó el aliento de los pulmones por un segundo.

—Quiero sentirlo —murmuró Sherlock contra la bulbosa cabeza—. ¿Puedo?

—¿Mi nudo?

Sherlock gimoteó con impaciencia; su boca tragó de nuevo a John.

—Sigue. Adelante —le instruyó él, y Sherlock lo hizo, ahueco las mejillas mientras chupaba, arrastrando la punta de su lengua por todo el largo del eje, masajeando sus bolas con las manos.

John se centró en el apretado calor, en la celestial presión de la lengua de Sherlock mientras él sentía como su nudo se llenaba, y a Sherlock jadear cuando se dio cuenta.

Él no se alejó, sino que continúo follando con el puño la polla de John, mientras su lengua experimentaba lamiendo el nudo lleno de sangre. John sintió una chispa de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, una y otra vez, cada vez que Sherlock volvía sobre él, chupando y jugueteado hasta que John pensó que se iba a desmayar por la sobrecarga sensorial. Fue entonces que Sherlock se lo llevó de nuevo a la boca, tragándole tan profundo que él pudo sentir la parte posterior de la garganta de Sherlock; esos deliciosos labios cerrándose alrededor de su nudo de nuevo y todo fue demasiado para que él lo soportara.

Él disparó tan fuerte, más de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes, tanto que luces blancas destellaron delante de sus ojos.

Sherlock nunca se retiró, bebiéndose todo, mientras él se acariciaba a sí mismo con duras y rápidas sacudidas. No se necesitó mucho tiempo, para que él se viniera sobre las caderas, los muslos y parte del estómago de John, y él casi protestó, pero Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y le lamió, hasta limpiarlo; con un brillo maligno, los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

John no esperó que Sherlock se acurrucará contra su pecho, no sin el nudo de unión aprehendiéndolos, pero Sherlock lo hizo de todos modos y él reprimió una sonrisa en sus labios.

Él deseaba preguntarle si había conseguido saber todo lo que pretendía de ésa experiencia, pero eligió no hacerlo, en favor de acariciar la suave piel de los hombros de Sherlock.

Mañana ellos estarían en una guerra, por ahora él podía darse el gusto.

***

Al final fueron los estudiantes quienes encendieron el polvorín, marchando al ayuntamiento y declarando la revolución.

Fue algo medio planificado, medio espontáneo, pero John y sus soldados estuvieron listos; armados y uniformados, marchando con el resto de los estudiantes. 

Algunos perdieron la vida ése día, en ambos bandos, pero John llevó a cabo su misión lo más rápido posible, él llevó a sus mejores hombres adentro del ayuntamiento, echando a los guardias, esta vez con balas de verdad.

Ellos operaron desde el sótano, y frente a casi cualquier resistencia, lograron colocar los explosivos en donde creyeron que harían mayor daño.

Era más simbólico que otra cosa, ni John ni nadie, era tan ingenuo como para creer que Mycroft Holmes, o cualquiera de sus colegas, aún se encontrarían dentro del edificio. Sin embargo, fue un agradable espectáculo cuando explotó, esparciendo el corazón del Imperio, entre humo negro y ladrillos.

Después de eso, John regresó con su equipo al QH.  Ellos aún tenían una larga lucha por delante, no obstante, él era cuidadosamente optimista.

Una gran cantidad de civiles se habían unido a ellos, apenas armados, pero llenos de ideales: Betas, Omegas y hasta Alfas, luchando codo a codo contra el antiguo sistema de esclavitud. 

Él se hizo un poco de tiempo para recoger comida y llevar las bandejas a la habitación de Sherlock. Él pudo apreciar como varias personas no le perdieron de vista, algunos juzgándole, otros apreciándole, mas él los ignoró a todos.

—Bueno, si tienes tiempo para cocinar, ¿puedo empezar a considerar que ya derrocaron al gobierno? —comentó Sherlock cuando él entró.

—Un sándwich frío difícilmente califica como cocinar —respondió John con una risa sorprendida—. Y no. Aunque el ayuntamiento no es más que un montón de ladrillos, a nosotros nos llevará mucho más tiempo traer de regreso a tú hermano. Es la calma antes de la tormenta.

Sherlock asintió y cogió la bandeja.

Ellos comieron en silencio, los pensamientos de John vagaron. qué era lo que pasaría con Sherlock ahora y si él simplemente no debía dejarlo en libertad. Ellos no podían mantenerlo allí por siempre.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar mañana? —El Omega le estaba analizando de cerca, y John lo sabía, todo intento de ocultar sus expresiones era una causa perdida.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Supongo que lucharemos. Trataremos de ganar.

—¿Cuándo habrán ganado?

—Cuando tengamos a Mycroft bajo custodia —Él no tenía por qué dar la opción: ”o cuando le hayamos disparado a Mycroft”, porque sabía que Sherlock estaba lo suficientemente consiente de la dura realidad de una guerra civil.

John no le podía prometer a Sherlock que se controlaría con su hermano, no cuando su dedo le picaba por apretar el gatillo contra un hombre que le obligó a su propia carne y sangre a soportar una existencia que nunca deseó.

Sherlock cepilló sus dedos contra un corte en su mejilla izquierda; todo lo que él sabía era que una bala lo había rosado. John pudo ver al hombre al tragar, apretando la mandíbula, tratando de averiguar si debía decir algo o no.

Al final, él se mantuvo en silencio. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra mientras se desnudaban mutuamente, pero sus besos tenían un nuevo sabor para ambos, y por el momento John se permitió creer que Sherlock le echaría de menos cuando llegara la mañana y sólo Dios supiera lo que le podía ocurrir.

La ilusión se completó cuando Sherlock apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de John, con sus cuerpos juntos, pegados, y sin siquiera levantar la mirada, él le susurró: “Quédate…”.

***

A la mañana siguiente ellos no hablaron. John se dio una rápida ducha y se puso su uniforme.

Él capturó una última mirada de Sherlock antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse a recoger su arma, y las municiones suficientes como para toda una semana.

***

Sólo hubo una falla en el plan. Los Reformistas no tuvieron que salir a buscar pelea, la pelea les encontró a ellos.

Las alarmas se apagaron justo cuando John se reunió con Irene, Thoreau y Bhabha, alertando por un fallo en su seguridad.

—Ellos nos descubrieron —chilló Irene, de repente, todo el mundo se movilizo.

Ellos tenían protocolos de emergencia para aquellos casos, y John sabía que sus hombres ya estaban defendiendo el QH, por lo que sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el Omega, solo y desarmado en la enfermería.

John intercambió una significativa mirada con el Triunvirato y se apresuró afligido; recogió una segunda arma en el camino.

Él conocía todos los códigos de seguridad, abrir la puerta de Sherlock no fue un obstáculo.  Él se encontró con los ojos azules justo en el momento que entró a la habitación. El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba tenso, aunque no veía que tuviera tanto miedo como John hubiese esperado.

—¿Sabes cómo disparar un arma? —le preguntó y Sherlock asintió.  John le lanzó el arma y municiones, y a continuación le indicó con la cabeza: —. Sígueme.

Sherlock no le cuestionó, probablemente él ya había deducido lo que estaba pasando y estaba completando los detalles faltantes, mientras John le guiaba lejos del ruido de los disparos y los gritos, por una puerta que los condujo hacia los túneles del subterráneo.

John tiró de la puerta, abriéndola con violencia.

—¡Vete!

Hubo un momento de duda, pero entonces Sherlock paso a través de la puerta y miró hacia atrás, con una indescifrable expresión entre la oscuridad.

—Gracias… —dijo él en voz baja y luego desapareció. 

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autora:  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron, kudos y revisé :) ¡Estoy encantada de que mi historia sea tan bien recibida!  
> La etiqueta de «tortura» se refiere al próxima capítulo (consideren esto como una bromita), que voy a publicar, presumiblemente, el próximo jueves, porque el viernes tengo un trabajito pendiente y, no sé si regresare a casa en un horario decente. Además de que, ya no puedo esperar más por continuarlo :)


	4. El Mal Tiene un Nombre

 

Ellos se las arreglaron para mantener al S.A.S. a raya, sólo el tiempo suficiente como para echar el cerrojo en la puerta y retirarse. John más bien prefirió llamarlo «huida», no obstante, reflexionó sobre el asunto, mientras sus hombres y él se perdían entre las oscuras calles de Londres.

Los Reformistas se reagruparon y, por primera vez, John comprendió lo verdaderamente fuerte que eran sus fuerzas. Y sintió que sus esperanzas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sin embargo, él no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos azules y preguntarse, si estos aun poseerían un brilló de vida.

***

La información sobrevolaba todas las colonias: las personas se estaban alzando en armas y rebelándose encontrá el statu-quo, ahora que la guerra civil se había librado dentro del corazón del mismísimo Imperio.

Ellos no estaban perdiendo, pero tampoco estaban ganando, tanto Bhabha, Thoreau y Adler mantenían los espíritus altos, junto con los líderes del movimiento estudiantil. El Támesis, les separaba de los tradicionalistas del Sur, pero, cada día más Omegas y Betas cruzaban el río y (si sobrevivían la fuga), se unían a sus filas.

Los verdaderos estragos de la guerra se encontraban bajo tierra, en los túneles del metro.

Ahí era en donde John y su equipo se encontraban precisamente ahora, acorralados, rodeados por el S.A.S. Su misión era estrictamente confidencial. Aquello no les debería estar ocurriendo.

Cuando John reconoció al líder, una mujer alta, llamada Anthea, la responsable directa ante el mismísimo Mycroft Holmes, supo que ellos estaban en más problemas de los que él había pensado con anterioridad.

—Nadie tiene que morir aquí —dijo ella en voz alta—.  Nosotros sólo queremos al Capitán Watson. El resto de ustedes pueden arrojar sus armas y marcharse.

John pasó saliva, entonces él miró hacia Lubitsch y Wilder.

—Márchense —les ordenó.

—Pero, capitán… —protestó Lubitsch, pero John no le permitió terminar.

—Es una orden.

Sin inmutarse, uno por uno, sus hombres colocaron las armas en el suelo, y luego se les permitió marchar. Cuando el último de sus hombres se había marchado, Anthea sacó un arma diferente («Tranquilizante», advirtió la mente de John), y luego le apuntó.

John se desmayó antes de tocar el suelo.

***

Cuando él se despertó, sintió el cuello adolorido. Intentó moverse para masajearlo, pero no pudo; sus muñecas y sus pies estaban atados a una silla. Quién fuera el que lo hizo, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, John rápidamente se dio cuenta que con aquellas cuerdas no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escape.

Su entorno no le dijo nada que ya no supiera. Él estaba bajo tierra, en algún lugar al otro lado del Támesis.

Alguien susurro una la clave, y la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Anthea, escoltada por dos hombres; los tres venían armados.

—Por lo que veo, ya regresaste a la tierra de los vivos.

Ellos le cortaron las cuerdas, pero rápidamente las reemplazaron por un par de esposas, y luego le guiaron fuera de la habitación; que ni siquiera se molestarán en vendarle los ojos, le dijo a John sobre qué tan estricta era la seguridad, así que por lo pronto no intentaría nada. Él simplemente se limitó a seguirlos, con una extraña calma resuelta.

Ellos tomaron un ascensor al piso más alto. «Un hotel», se percató John, ya que Anthea lo había guiado hasta la antesala de una entrada con dos hombres detrás suyo.

En un principio, la iluminación de la sala le hizo doler los ojos, así que le costó un buen rato ver a Mycroft Holmes de pie delante de una silla vacía, con un paraguas en la mano. Mycroft Holmes siempre lleva un paraguas y nadie sabía el por qué.

Había más gente en la habitación (John reconoció a varios funcionarios de la clase alta), la habitación estaba tan llena de Alfas que sus aromas ahogaban todos los demás olores del hotel. Algo movió los engranajes en la mente de John, en tanto los matones le empujaban hacia adelante, y él hacia vagar sus ojos hasta sentirse perforado, por otros pares azules; mirándole fijamente.

Sherlock Holmes, firme en su lugar, con aquella inescrutable máscara puesta, estaba de pie detrás de un gran grupo de personas. El corazón de John se apretó, mientras su mirada se deslizaba hacia un hematoma sobre el pómulo de Sherlock y luego hacia el collar alrededor de su pálido cuello.

Él dominó la ira que bullía en su interior, ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada que fuera seguro, así que él disciplinó su expresión mientras se enfrentaba a Mycroft; cuya sonrisa se apreciaba mucho más que satisfecha.

—Toma asiento, John.

—Preferiría estar de pie —le contestó él, pero Mycroft sonrió naturalmente, y los matones detrás suyo se movieron; unos fuertes brazos engancharon los hombros de John y le obligaron a dejarse caer sobre la silla.

—No aparentas tenerme miedo —John advirtió que los ojos de Mycroft eran fríos y grises.

—No pareces muy aterrador.

Esta vez, Mycroft en realidad se carcajeó.

—Ah, sí. La valentía del soldado. Para muchos, «la valentía», es sólo una agradable palabra para referirse a «la estupidez», ¿no te parece?

John no mordería el anzuelo. Sintió los ojos de Sherlock arriba suyo y, si él se concentraba, podía distinguir una pizca de aquel, picante y dulce aroma, por debajo de todas las demás esencias en la habitación.

—Pero no vamos a centrarnos en una simple semántica, John. Tú seguramente te estarás preguntando, ¿por qué está aquí?

John ladeó la cabeza.

—Yo diría que usted desea obtener información.

Mycroft le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

—En efecto. ¿Nos puedes contar sobre la nueva base de operación de los Reformista?

Esta vez fue el turno de John para reírse.

—¿De verdad crees que les voy a dar los planos y nuestro paradero, así como así?

—Por desgracia, no. Pero yo puedo ser muy persuasivo al respecto.

—Lo dudo.

—Su lealtad es conmovedora —Después de decir aquello Mycroft se alejó y consultó algo con Anthea, quien se marchó de la habitación.

John no se encontraba preocupado. Él conocía el dolor, había tolerado demasiadas atenciones de su parte. Con el tiempo el dolor pasaba. Él observó a Sherlock, al otro lado de la habitación que llevaba un collar y una expresión acobardada, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente- Y él supo que debía proteger a todos sus compañeros de armas, si él quería ver todos esos collares desterrados de la faz del Imperio.

Mycroft se percató de su mirada, por breve que ésta fue.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Supongo que, ustedes dos, se conocieron?

—Brevemente —respondió John; él no estaba seguro sobre qué fue lo que Sherlock le había dicho a su hermano acerca del tiempo que había pasado con sus captores.

—Sherlock, ven aquí —le ordenó Mycroft, perezosamente. Cuando su hermano no cumplió, él ladró: —. ¡Ahora! —Alguien de pie junto a Sherlock le empujó hacia adelante.

El hombre en si parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de Mycroft; como le habían enseñado que un esclavo debía hacer. Sin embargo, aún había fuego en sus ojos, lo que alivió a John, era la prueba cabal que Mycroft podía haberle enseñado trucos nuevos a Sherlock, pero de ninguna manera, había logrado quebrar su espíritu.

—Sherlock, me contó todo sobre su tiempo con ustedes. He de decirle que permitir que Sherlock pasará por su primer celo solo fue muy cruel, incluso para los estándares de los Reformistas, pero a veces mi hermano puede ser muy terco y es muy probable que él no quisiera agregar violación a sus cargos de secuestro.

John no estaba sorprendido que Sherlock no mencionara detalles sobre su encuentro; él respondió sin perderle el ritmo: —Bueno, nosotros respetamos las decisiones de cada persona, sin importar su condición social.

—Toda ésta cháchara idealista está empezando a aburrirme.

Mycroft envió oleadas de desdén hacia Sherlock, el que sólo giro los ojos, pero hizo lo que se le dijo; John podía jurar que las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock se torcieron hacia arriba, como burlándose de su hermano, al comportarse con obediencia.

Anthea regresó con un nuevo soldado, quien arrastraba una cara brutal y una sonrisa sádica.

John no supo cuánto tiempo fue el que pasó; todo se desvaneció con el dolor. Ellos comenzaron con choques eléctricos, pero pronto se detuvieron, cuando se dieron cuenta que John no estaba hablando. Después de aquello, ellos tiraron hacia atrás su silla y vertieron cubos de agua sobre su rostro; forzándole a mantener la boca abierta. A John nunca le había gustado nadar y se juró a sí mismo que, nunca más entraría en una piscina, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y Anthea le acribillaba a preguntas.

De todos modos, todo el mundo ya se había marchado y John no creía que Mycroft fuera del tipo de hombre que se quedaba para ver como sus secuaces torturaban a las personas.

—¿Aun no estás listo para hablar? —le preguntó Anthea, sonando muy entretenida.

John negó con la cabeza y ellos arrastraron su silla hacia atrás otra vez.

El sol ya se había puesto, cuando ellos dejaron a un lado los cubos de agua y fueron por sus uñas. Ellos no le hicieron escupir nada. “ _Demasiados brutales para los civilizados del Imperio”,_ meditó John, pero el dolor fue aun peor que cualquier cosa que él se hubiese imaginado jamás.

Él negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que sintió como un par de manos rasgaban su camisa. Anthea rasgó lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su pecho y estómago, y de repente, John fue plenamente consciente del pequeño lanzallamas en las manos de los soldados; ellos estaban calentando un pedazo de hierro que (John sólo podía adivinar) seguramente llevaba el sello del Imperio.

Cuando el hierro al rojo vivo le quemó la piel, justo por encima del corazón, John gritó por primera vez en el día.

***

Después de aquello le abandonaron bajo tierra, ellos le ataron por las muñecas y lo colgaron contra una pared; crucifixión palestina, su cerebro le notificó después de un rato. Se sentía agotado y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, cuando él se quedó dormido cayó hacia adelante, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre los hombros.

Se esforzó para permanecer despierto, pero esa era una batalla perdida. Sentía dolor en todas partes, cada movimiento le hacía daño y su cuerpo anhelaba descansar, John no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Unas manos le empujaron por los hombros, mientras una voz le susurraba: _«John»_. Él se sacudió despertado, y entonces gritó de dolor cuando sitió la tensión en sus hombros y la herida de su pecho, palpitando.

Él parpadeó, podía percibir la imagen de un hombre de pie delante suyo entre la luz oscura de la celda. Unos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y su corazón dio un vuelco a pesar de la confusión.

—¿Sherlock?

—Cállate, no pude poner suficientes pastillas para dormir en las bebidas de los guardias.

—¿Qué? —Deseo preguntarle, pero sintió el borde de una botella contra sus labios.

—Bebe —le ordenó Sherlock y John lo hizo con pequeños sorbos, porque su garganta estaba muy lastimada de tanto tragar, pero, de todos modos, se bebió la botella entera.

—Abre la boca —murmuró Sherlock y John obedeció, sabía que era algo parecido a un sándwich y mastico con ansiedad.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le dijo él con la voz ronca, después que la mitad del sándwich se hubiese esfumado y su estómago comenzaba a quejarse debido a la tensión.

—Tienes que permanecer tranquilo —Esas fueron todas las respuestas que obtuvo, mientras Sherlock sostenía la comida delante de su cara otra vez.

John negó con la cabeza. 

—No puedo, no más.

Sherlock asintió y dejó el sándwich a un lado, luego se giró, concentrándose en los ojos de John. Su mirada aún era lejana, pero las comisuras de sus ojos parecían más suaves ahora y John quiso ahogarse en ése azul brillante. Aspiró profundamente, absorbiendo el aroma de Sherlock, dejándose colmar y apaciguándose.

—Sherlock —comenzó él, pero un dedo contra sus labios le silenció.

—Shhh… Estoy trabajando en un plan. Sólo esperá un poco más, ¿vas a hacer eso por mí?

Los pensamientos de John se tropezaban unos con otros, pero finalmente tuvo el suficiente ánimo como para asentir. Sherlock retiró su dedo y se encamino a la salida, sin embargo, se detuvo delante la puerta. Sus pies lo guiaron de regreso hacia John, esta vez más cerca, muy cerca, hasta que Sherlock colocó sus labios sobre los de John en un beso casto.

John capturó la boca y parte del labio inferior de Sherlock entre los suyos, antes que tuvieran que apartarse. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente detrás de él.

***

John perdió la noción del tiempo.

Únicamente las visitas nocturnas de Sherlock hacían alusión alguna a las horas trascurridas, de la cantidad de días que John había pasado en aquel hotel, con apenas suficiente alimento y el mínimo de agua para mantenerlo con vida. Sherlock se aferraba a todo su ingenio para poder colar alimentos; por lo que él aún se podía dar cuenta de algunas cosas a su alrededor.

Al igual que se daba cuenta que Mycroft, estaba cada vez más y más impaciente, porque él aún no hubiese hablado.

Fue cerca del quinto día que Mycroft entró en la cámara, John estaba empapado en agua y temblando, por la cantidad de descargas eléctricas que ellos le habían dado durante el trascurso del día.

—John, John, John —suspiró él y sacó una silla para sentarse a su lado—.  Estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Tanta cantidad de lealtad no es saludable.

John simplemente enmarcó una ceja, de cualquier modo, tampoco era como si él tuviera las fuerzas sufrientes como para hacer algo más que eso.

—Odio decir esto, pero no me dejas otra opción. Vamos a ejecutarte.

John levantó la cabeza, enviando una sacudida de dolor por toda su espalda. Él sólo se limitó a mirar los ojos del hombre con incredulidad. La ejecución de un Alfa era una medida drástica, incluso para Mycroft.

—Lo sé, no me gusta más que a ti. Sin embargo, esto hará maravillas rompiendo el espíritu de los rebeldes —Mycroft cruzó sus tobillos sin prisa—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? Te voy a dar otro día y al día después de ese, te llevaré a donde todos puedan verte y te pondré una pistola en la cabeza.

John apretó la mandíbula, deseando que las miradas matasen, mientras le dedicaba la mirada más amenazadora que poseía. Todo lo que Mycroft hizo fue reír.

***

—John… —Él se despertó con las manos de Sherlock sobre su hombro. Por primera vez en la noche a John se le había permitido descansar, él se desplomó como un haz de luz, al segundo que su cuerpo tocó el suelo.

—Sherlock —dijo él, sonriéndole a aquellos ojos azules, inhalando profundamente; el aroma le sobresaltó—. Sherlock, estás…

—Lo sé…

Sherlock le observó con una expresión sombría. John no se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado tanto tiempo, desde la última vez que ellos habían compartido una cama, cuando Sherlock experimentó su primer celo. Ni se atrevía a imaginar lo que le podía suceder en un lugar como ese, cuando su cuerpo otra vez lo traicionara y John no estuviera ahí para calmar su mente.

—¿Qué vas a…? —intentó decir él, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—Esa no es nuestra prioridad en éste momento, John. Bebe.

John cogió la botella con manos temblorosas, pero, aun así, se las arregló para sostenerla por sí solo sin derramar nada y se sintió ridículamente orgulloso de ello. Tomó la barra de proteínas de al lado, un sustituto altamente nutritivo en comparación al sándwich que Sherlock le había llevado la primera noche.

Cuando terminó, él se volteó buscando de nuevo a Sherlock, que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Ahora puede ser un buen momento para ponerme al tanto de tú plan —comentó él, con un tono áspero, ya que su voz estaba dañada por la falta de uso.

Sherlock se sacudió los pensamientos.

—En realidad, es muy sencillo. Mañana por la noche, cuando todos duerman; ya he pensado en todas las perspectivas. ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para disparar un arma?

—Sí —Él lo estaba, bueno, no por el momento, pero, John sabía de lo que él era capaz con suficiente adrenalina inundando su sistema nervioso.

Parecía como si Sherlock le estuviera leyendo la mente, cuando una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Y John sintió el súbito deseo de besar aquellos labios, ahora que finalmente se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo, por lo que él sostuvo su peso y se apoyó en una mano, mientras que con la otra acunaba el rostro de Sherlock, acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla; sus dedos serpentearon entre los oscuros risos. Sherlock se inclinó, siguiendo de buena gana la fuerte mano, entonces ellos se besaron, con besos suaves y lentos, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sin embargo, ellos no lo tenían. Sherlock se alejó demasiado rápido, pero fue suficiente para dejar a John mareado y sonriendo.

—Duerme… —le dijo Sherlock, y le empujó suavemente hacia abajo, contra el frío suelo.

***

Al día siguiente ellos no se pusieron al corriente con la tortura, en su lugar optaron por dejar a John solo durante largos períodos de tiempo, probablemente para que él meditara sobre si, después de todo, no le convenía cambiar de idea.

Pero eso nunca cruzó por su mente, ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando ellos alternaron golpes con lacerantes quemaduras y agua helada hasta que su cerebro estuvo a punto de colapsar por la sobrecarga sensorial.

Al final del día, lo llevaron de regreso a su celda, sin siquiera molestarse en alimentarlo, ya que, de cualquier modo, mañana estaría muerto, aunque si ellos lo hubieran hecho, John tampoco habría tenido la oportunidad de comer, puesto que en el preciso instante que su cuerpo toco el suelo, cayó desmayado.

Él se despertó con unos labios sobre los suyos y el aroma de Sherlock inundando la habitación. John le regresó el beso y simplemente disfruto del placer, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello.

Sherlock se alejó y John abrió los ojos. 

Entre ambos se repartieron las dos armas de fuego, un poco de municiones, dos botellas de agua y algunas barras de proteína que estaban en el suelo. Sherlock llevaba un abrigo negro, similar al que tenía cuando ellos le habían capturado; lo debía de haber robado, ya que no se lo había visto puesto antes, cuando él observó a Sherlock dentro del hotel.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Sherlock le extendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse, soportando el peso de su cuerpo, cuando en un principio las rodillas de John fallaron; no estaba acostumbrado a estar de pie por sus propios medios durante tanto tiempo, pero pronto el equilibrio estuvo de regreso, él recogió su arma.

—He planeado una ruta y drogado a los guardias, pero cuanto antes nos muévanos mejor.

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego siguió a Sherlock fuera de la celda, por medio de un laberinto de pasillos en el que Sherlock navegaba hábilmente.  _«Probablemente memorizó el plano»,_ pensó John asombrado, mientras le seguía con la pistola en la mano; la adrenalina atravesando su cuerpo, le hacía sentir más vivo de lo que se había sentido en las últimas semanas.

Cuando Sherlock dobló en una esquina, el abrigo negro resbaló lo suficiente como para que John viera su cuello.

—¡Sherlock, todavía llevas el collar! —Los collares tenían dispositivos de localización, él necesitaba quitárselo, ahora.

Pero, Sherlock levantó una llave con una sonrisa.

—Tendremos que esperar hasta que nos hallamos escapado. O se disparará una alarma cuando lo abra, incluso con la clave.

John asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó avanzando. Todos los guardias que ellos se toparon por el camino estaban dormidos.

—Adulteré la comida de la cantina —explicó lacónicamente Sherlock mientras abría la cerradura de la puerta, una tras otra, hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto. John no tenía ni idea de cuán lejos de la superficie ellos se encontraban.

Sherlock le apuntó a una rejilla en el suelo, la que se separó, permitiendo que John viera unos escalones que descendían aún más abajo en la tierra.

—Esto nos llevara a las alcantarillas. Sin embargo, las mismas no están en los nuevos esquemas —dijo Sherlock, sonriendo y observándole, completamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Increíble… —Eso fue todo lo que John pudo exclamar.

Sherlock se quitó el collar unas cuantas puertas más abajo, la siguiente puerta los conduciría a los túneles del metro y ellos querían dejar una pista falsa. John resistió el impulso de pisotear el collar cuando lo arrojó a la tierra. Sherlock se frotó el cuello con la mano derecha.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien… —El tonó fue de indiferencia, pero John advirtió como los ojos de Sherlock se pusieron más suaves y su columna vertebral ya no estaba tan tensa como antes.

El acenso por los canales del drenaje fue difícil, ya que a John le fallaban las piernas o, se tropezaba cuando sus manos tenían calambres por el esfuerzo de aferrarse para salvar su vida. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, él suspiro aliviado y se apoyó en la pared junto a la escalera, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa —dijo Sherlock, cuando él saltó hacia abajo de la escalera y John tuvo que morderse un comentario sobre lo parecido que él sonaba a su hermano, cuando usaba aquel tono.

En cambio, él siguió el ejemplo de Sherlock.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tengo un aliado, podemos escondernos en su casa durante unas horas, antes de intentar llegar al otro lado del río.

—¿Pensé que no tenías amigos?

—Él no es un amigo —La expresión de Sherlock era ilegible—. Pero sí es un simpatizante. Ya me ha ayudado en el pasado.

Sherlock no dijo nada más y continuó caminando.

***

John nunca había estado tan feliz de poder respirar aire fresco. Él tragó saliva después de correr detrás de Sherlock toda la noche; deseando ahogarse entre el mar de estrellas que brillaban por encima de ellos.

Su destino era el apartamento de un edificio, situado entre otros edificios de residencias, en una de las zonas más bonitas de la ciudad. Sherlock apretó el timbre de la puerta, al lado de una placa que decía: «Lestrade».

—¿Sí? —preguntó una voz a través del intercomunicador.

—Su pizza, señor —respondió Sherlock y el sonido de un timbre les indicó que la puerta estaba abierta.

Ellos subieron hasta el tercer piso, en donde había una puerta entreabierta y Sherlock se deslizó adentro con John pisándole los talones y su pistola en mano; porque uno nunca podía ser demasiado cauteloso.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero acogedor. Libros, revistas y periódicos llenaban los muebles del pasillo, en la sala de estar se veía lo mismo. Los ojos de Sherlock observaron todo y John pudo oír su mente trabajando, deduciendo, sacando conclusiones.

El hombre en la sala de estar tenía alrededor de unos cuarenta años, pero su pelo ya era canoso y su rostro parecía honesto; levantó sus manos con calma, cuando él alcanzó a ver el arma de John.

—Lestrade, te presento al capitán John Watson. John, éste es el Inspector Detective Greg Lestrade.

John bajo su pistola lentamente y su mano se encontró con la de Lestrade cuando éste la extendió a modo de saludo.

—Un placer —dijo el ID; en realidad sonaba como si lo dijera en serio.

—Así que tú eres el ID al que…

—¿Manipularon su caso para secuestrar a Sherlock? Sí, el mismo —dijo él en broma, claramente Lestrade no le sostenía un rencor demasiado grande.

—Bueno, atrapé al asesino en serie —exclamó Sherlock mientras se quitaba el sobretodo, revelando que llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa y una chaqueta. Y si no fuera por las marcas del collar, en donde Sherlock se frotaba el cuello cada tanto, uno nunca podría suponer que él había sido un esclavo.

—Lo hiciste —le concedió Lestrade.

Sherlock olfateó el aire.

—Voy a usar la ducha, no soporto el hedor de las cloacas. Lestrade, le puedes entregar a John un botiquín de primeros auxilios, estoy seguro que tiene algunas heridas que desea atender.

Después de eso, ambos miraron como Sherlock desaparecía por una puerta, probablemente el cuarto de baño.

John se aclaró la garganta.

—Quería darte las gracias, por ambos. Por albergarnos.

El ID sólo se rió.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer al estar de éste lado del Támesis —Él    
dio un pasó lejos de John hacia la otra habitación y regresó con un botiquín de primeros auxilios—. Toma lo que necesites.

—Gracias —John colocó la caja sobre la mesa del salón y con agradecimiento se hundió en el sillón, mientras Lestrade se sentaba delante suyo.

—¿Sherlock dijo que ya lo habías ayudado antes? —le preguntó John, sacando un ungüento y vendas para las heridas de su pecho.

—Él vino hacia mí después de escapar de ti, dijo que era debido a que yo ya había descubierto que él era un Omega y no se lo había dicho a nadie; yo sólo pude retenerlo una noche o dos.

John le observó, dedicándole al DI una mirada inquisitiva.

—Yo ya había notado lo de Sherlock —explicó él—, y si tú eres un detective por un tiempo, aprendes a captar las señales. Él siempre fue diferente, especialmente en el sentido de los Alfa, pero la mayoría de los chicos sólo pensaban que él era raro.

 —¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—En realidad porque no habría hecho ninguna diferencia. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo realmente quisiera darle un puñetazo, él sigue siendo el mejor detective que conozco, así que...

John se lo podía imaginar muy bien, la actitud arrogante de Sherlock en una escena del crimen, haciendo alarde mientras entraba y salía con una mirada de suficiencia a decirles quién era el asesino.

Él abrió su camisa, y por primera vez, notó lo sucio que se había puesto durante sus semanas de cautiverio.

—Te voy a dar un poco de ropa —dijo Lestrade, y a continuación, hizo una mueca mientras alcanzaba a ver las marcas, que destacaban ásperamente contra la piel de John.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—En realidad, sí. Mis hombros aún no son muy útiles.

—Puede que yo sepa qué hacer.

John sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo a su pesar, dándole a Lestrade acceso a la herida que atendió con mano firme.  _«Durante su tiempo en la policía, probablemente él debía de haberle hacho frente a su justa parte de lesiones»,_ pensó John.

—Pueden tener la habitación por ésta noche. Sólo tengo una cama y no tengo un colchón de repuesto, pero, ¿dudo que sea un problema?

John balbuceó y Lestrade levantó una ceja.

—Ya sabés, no me hice ID por mi aspecto.

—¿Qué nos delató? —John no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Cuando Sherlock vino aquí, le pregunté si ya había entrado en calor y él se mantuvo muy tranquilo con respecto al tema. Luego, después que él se marchó y su hermano le encontró, leí que ustedes le habían dejado sufrir su calor por sí solo. Y entonces aquello no tuvo sentido para mis notas. Entonces él me contactó, diciéndome que podía necesitar refugio por un tiempo, para él y otro Alfa. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta qué implicá eso.

Lestrade se encogió de hombros y le aplicó el vendaje sobre la herida con cuidado.

—Bien, ¿así que una cama?

John no sabía muy bien qué decir. Eso significaría que, en realidad él estaba pensando sobre lo que había sucediendo con Sherlock, y, aun no sabía si eso era bueno o simplemente una idea realmente terrible. «¿ _Él se conformaría con un: ¿No estoy seguro… es complicado?»._

Lestrade debió de haber deducido su monólogo interior, después de todo, él también conocía a Sherlock _«no tengo amigos y mi cuerpo no es más que un recipiente»_ Holmes.

—En todo caso, estoy seguro que hay suficientes mantas como para que uno de ustedes se sienta cómodo en el suelo.

Después de eso, Sherlock regresó de su ducha con el cabello aun mojado, y John tomó su lugar, aceptando lo que parecía ser un par de viejos pantalones de policía de Lestrade y una camisa oscura, así como unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta desgastada.  Le tomó un buen rato, pero finalmente se quitó toda la suciedad de los pasados días, junto con el olor de las alcantarillas; rápidamente él se deslizó dentro de la ropa para dormir.

De regreso a la sala de estar, John aceptó la pizza y el té de su anfitrión; la pizza era recalentada, pero el té estaba tibio, aunque en esos momentos a John apenas si le importaba, siempre y cuando se tratara de comida.

Ellos desarrollaron un plan: Por la mañana descansarían y se moverían al caer la noche, cuando la oscuridad les sirviera de escondite, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Lestrade les comento de los túneles del metro que se encontraban más hacia el oeste, que eran menos peligrosos de franquear. Su plan no era a prueba de balas, pero por ahora era todo lo que tenían.

En aquel momento, la adrenalina había dejado de correr por todo su torrente sanguíneo y John podía sentir como el cansancio calaba sus extremidades, apreciando como sus parpados pesaban.

—Bueno, yo sé que ahora mismo desearan ir a la cama —Lestrade se levantó y Sherlock y John le imitaron. El ID desapareció dentro de la otra habitación, y luego regresó con un montón de mantas que depósito en la habitación de invitados, deseándoles buenas noches.

John se detuvo torpemente a los pies de la cama, sin saber si debía ofrecerse a dormir en el suelo o sugerir que ellos la compartiesen.

Sherlock se cambió los pantalones por otro par más gastados, pero ignoró la camiseta que Lestrade le había dado y tiró de las colchas.

—Ven… —exclamó Sherlock, y así de fácil, John se deslizó junto a él.

El colchón se sintió como el cielo sobre su espalda, después de dormir noches enteras con las manos atadas a la pared o desnudo sobre el suelo. Él soltó un suspiró de satisfacción, aparentemente de algún modo Sherlock parecía pensar que la situación era divertida, sin embargo, John no la encontraba a sí; el otro hombre se apretujó un poco más junto a él y enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de John, como lo había hecho durante aquellas largas noches en el QH.

John posó un beso sobre la frente de Sherlock, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del otro hombre; permitiendo que el sueño se lo llevara.

***

John se pasó la mayor parte del siguiente día durmiendo como un muerto. Mientras él era testigo de los ruidos que Sherlock hacía al moverse por el departamento; incluso él creyó oír crujidos de periódicos. Él sólo se había despertado una vez, para encontrar una taza de té y un sándwich junto a la cama, y se los había comido, después de lo cual se volvió a dormir inmediatamente.

Por la tarde, John casi se sintió como si fuera él mismo de nuevo, se dio otra ducha, simplemente por el simple placer de poder hacerlo y luego fue en búsqueda de Sherlock. Aparentemente, Lestrade se encontraba trabajando y seguramente mantendría los oídos bien abiertos, por si oía algo sobre la huida de John.

—Lestrade dijo que nosotros nos podíamos servir de la nevera —dijo Sherlock, sin levantar la vista del periódico entre sus manos.

John sacó suficiente tocino y huevos para dos personas, ya que no había visto platos sucios por ahí, lo que probablemente significaba que Sherlock tampoco había comido.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos cuando John empujó un plato hacia él, así como otra taza de té.

—Comé. Estamos planeando cruzar el Támesis, necesitarás tener fuerzas.

—Sí, mamá —soltó Sherlock, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero comiéndose la comida de todos modos.

Ellos estuvieron embalados y listos al caer la noche (tampoco era como si tuvieran algo más que agua, barras de proteínas y municiones), cuando escucharon una llave dando vueltas en la cerradura de la puerta principal.

—Es muy temprano para ser Lestrade —cuestionó Sherlock.  De forma inmediata John, echó mano sobre su pistola.

Ellos debían intentar escapar en cuanto la puerta se abriera, pero el recién llegado únicamente les sonrío.

—Por favor, como si yo no tuviera francotiradores sobre el tejado. No me gusta ensuciarme las manos —El hombre se sacudió la parte delantera de su traje para probar su punto.

John observó a Sherlock un instate y luego regresó su mirada al distintivo punto rojo, moviéndose sobre su pecho, deteniéndose justo arriba de su corazón.

—Así es John, hay otro en tú espalda.

Fue entonces que la comprensión lo golpeó como un balde de agua helada.

—¿Richard Brook?

La risa del hombre era maliciosa y típica de la locura.

—En realidad no. Jim Moriarty. ¡Hola!


	5. En Donde está la Lealtad

—¿Moriarty? —Sonaba como si Sherlock conociera el nombre—. Tú eres quien hizo que aquel taxista matara a esas personas.

 —Sí, eso fue muy emocionante, ¿no te parece? —Sus oscuros ojos aterrizaron sobre John y se tornaron fríos—. Por supuesto, nuestro soldado tenía que venir y arruinarlo. Yo tenía grandes planes aquí para Sherlock. Quería darte un vistazo, Sherlock, que tengas una pequeña idea de lo que está pasando ahí fuera, en el grande y malo mundo. Como ya observaste, yo soy un especialista… ¡como tú!

John observó de nuevo a Sherlock, cuya expresión había mutado a algo muy parecido a la sorpresa.

—Un consultor criminal. Brillante —exhaló él. John jamás lograría comprender, cómo hacía para llegar a aquellas conclusiones.

Por su parte, Moriarty sonrió con orgullo.

— Lo es, ¿no?  Nunca nadie llegó hasta mí, y, nunca nadie lo hará.

—Yo lo hubiera hecho. 

—Lo hubieras —admitió Moriarty—, ahora estás en medio de mí camino.

—Gracias.

—No lo dije como un cumplido. 

—Sí, lo hiciste. 

Moriarty se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, está bien, lo hice. Pero, el coqueteo se acabó Sherlock…  Papi ha tenido suficiente —añadió él, con una aguda vocecita cantarina, que le puso a John los pelos de la nuca de punta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente John—. Estamos en una guerra, ¿qué tiene que ver Sherlock en todo esto?

Hubo otra risita maliciosa. Los ojos de Moriarty se chocaron con los suyos.

—Mirá, esto de aquí, no es únicamente sobre Sherlock, también se tratá de ti. Si te dejó volver con tus compañeros, ellos se regocijarán; tendrían nuevas esperanzas, bla bla bla… y la guerra civil habrá terminado antes que la verdadera diversión empiece. 

—¡Eso sería una cosa buena! 

—Algunos países no están de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto —exhaló Sherlock—. Si el Imperio tambalea, aquello atraerían a un montón de personas; un montón de dinero.

—Sabía que lo entenderías.

Moriarty sonrió, y John deseó más que nunca, poder borrársela de la cara.

En su lugar, él gritó: —¡Muchas personas morirán!

 —¡Eso es lo que las personas hacen! —Las últimas palabras repiquetearon en los oídos de John, pero, Moriarty ya estaba de nuevo sonriendo—.  Al igual que lo harás tú, muy pronto. ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

La mente de John estaba girando, desesperado, se había pasado los últimos minutos intentando llegar a una estrategia de escape, aunque, no sabía que tan rápido reaccionarían los francotiradores si él se movía.

Él había bajado su arma, sin embargo, sabía que aún podía disparar deprisa, pero, probablemente no lo suficientemente rápido; entonces él lo vio.

Sherlock hablaba, pero las palabras no fueron registradas por John cuando él trazó su línea de escapé.

—Bueno, será mejor que me marche —anunció Moriarty, saltando sobre sus talones.

—No tan rápido —dijo John, levantando las manos, con el arma girada de lado—. Tengo una última pregunta.

—Ahora o nunca, John.

Él no perdió de vista los ojos de Sherlock, y le rezó al dios que anduviera dando vueltas por ahí, para que el hombre lo captara con rapidez.

Entonces, él giró sobre sí mismo, apuntó y disparó, se agachó, agarró la manga de la chaqueta de Sherlock y lo arrastró con él por el suelo del apartamento, mientras el espeso humo blanco del extintor bloqueaba la vista de todos.

Juntos se arrastraron lo más rápido que pudieron por el pasillo. Ellos brincaron sobre sus pies y se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras. John comprobó constantemente que Moriarty no los estuviera persiguiendo. 

Al segundo que ellos estuvieron del otro lado de la puerta principal, John se congeló. Otro francotirador, vestido de negro, estaba apuntando con un arma a Sherlock, y John sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para cubrirse y tomar una decisión, cuando el dedo del hombre se movió sobre el gatillo.

John empujó a Sherlock a un lado y disparó. Él supo antes que la bala hiciera contacto, que había golpeado el corazón del hombre, entonces John le vio caer al suelo, mientras el dolor lo golpeaba, estallando en algún lugar cerca de su costilla izquierda.

John advirtió que efectivamente había logrado reducir al tirador, pero la contorsión de dolor le dijo que el hombre tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apretar el gatillo. Él apresuró sus pasos, y vio a Sherlock hacer lo mismo después de tropezar y empujarlo, pero por lo demás parecía ileso por lo que continuaron camino. John corrió detrás de Sherlock, quien giró en dos esquinas y entró en un jardín. La parte trasera de la casa estaba sin trabas y abierta (John sospechaba que Lestrade podía estar implicado en aquello), y ellos estuvieron otra vez escalando; las manos de John volvían a sentirse firmes en ese momento. 

John se apresuró detrás de Sherlock, hasta que el hombre se detuvo, dentro de lo que él pareció como la parte más vieja de los túneles del metro. 

Él se dejó caer contra la pared, en realidad no sentía dolor, pero era plenamente consciente que la sangre estaba empapando su camisa.

Sherlock se agachó delante de él, echándole un vistazo más de cerca. 

—Hay demasiada sangre, pero parece que sólo te rozó la piel. 

—Eso es bueno… —John respiraba pesadamente. 

Sherlock se quitó la bufanda y la presionó contra la herida, colocando la mano de John sobre ésta para mantenerla en su lugar. 

Sherlock se puso de pie, su mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos suaves, entonces él apartó otra vez su mirada.

—Eso que, eh..., eso que tú, eh…, que tú hiciste, eso... —Él se aclaró la garganta torpemente—. Eso estuvo… bien.

John sitió un nudo en su garganta, por lo que simplemente asintió con el pecho oprimido. Se le ocurrió que fácilmente podría haber muerto cuando empujó a Sherlock a un lado, la posibilidad había sido registrada por su cerebro, pero seguramente ignorada por completo cuando se decidió a hacer que su cuerpo saltara y disparara.

Él se estiró sin pensar, bajando la barbilla de Sherlock de modo que sus ojos se encontrarán; sólo observándole, porque no sabía qué decir, no tenía ni idea de lo que se decía cuando te dabas cuenta que estabas dispuesto a tomar una bala por alguien.

 Él hizo lo único que tenía sentido; beso Sherlock, esperando que eso expresara todo lo que estaba tratando y no podía decir. Después de una breve vacilación, Sherlock lo besó por igual, entusiasta y apasionado, quitándole a John el aliento.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse; aún no estaban a salvo, aún estaban huyendo. John sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, la adrenalina zumbaba por sus venas; la repentina sensación de euforia le mareaba, pero ellos aún tenían una carrera por delante.

***

Sherlock sabía que ellos deberían estar observando su entorno, escuchando los sonidos de una posible amenaza, mas sus ojos se perdían en John, que dormía a su lado, roncando levemente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su bufanda ensangrentada.

Él se devanaba los sesos, intentando encontrar la palabra exacta que describiera sus sentimientos, pero los sentimientos nunca habían sido su punto fuerte. Claro, él podía leer las emociones de las personas, pero las suyas siempre habían sido un misterio. Era más fácil cuando no había nadie en su vida, no se relacionaba con regularidad, excepto con Mycroft y Lestrade, y quizás con Molly (la chica de la morgue), pero, aquellas relaciones siempre eran claras, no confusas.

Infiernos, John era tan ambiguo. El hombre era una paradoja, atestado de contradicciones. Él era un soldado hasta los huesos, uno muy bueno; además podía matar con una eficacia letal, pero también había aprendido a sanar. Le obsesionaba el orden, sin embargo, luchaban en una guerra civil que arrojaba a todo el país sobre el caos. Él había secuestrado a Sherlock, hermano del peor enemigo de los Reformistas y le había mostrado su lado más amable. 

Su aroma hacia que Sherlock se sintiera seguro de un modo adictivo; parecía que él no podía conseguir suficiente de éste. Él lo reconoció en el preciso momento que Anthea lo trasladó y desde entonces no pudo estar lejos de él. Sherlock recordó cómo su corazón se transformó en algo extraño, cuando vio a John colgado de la pared, y algo muy parecido al pánico resonó, superándolo, cuando se enteró que Mycroft estaba planeando ejecutar a John; recordó los dulces besos, ni su biología ni la de John habían sido las excusas en aquellos momentos, pensó cómo su corazón se detuvo por un momento, cuando escuchó el disparo y pensó que John había muerto, asesinado por una bala destinada a él.

Su mano se desenvolvió con mente propia, abriéndose paso entre el cabello de John, acariciándolo suavemente; él oyó al hombre ronronear entre sueños.

Sherlock sonrío a la figura durmiente y deseo poder acurrucarse junto a él, enterrar su cara en el hueco del cuello que le adaptaba perfectamente.

La proximidad física solía poner a Sherlock incomodó, todavía lo hacía, pero con John era diferente. Con John, él lo anhelaba.

***

Dejó a John dormir unas pocas horas antes de despertarlo y seguir con su camino. Sherlock podía divisar los progresos dentro de su mente, sabía lo que le convenía tomar y cuándo, en donde probablemente los soldados estarían y hasta adónde ellos podían llegar.

—¿Cómo acabaste con Mycroft?  —preguntó John de la nada—. Lestrade me dijo que fuiste con él primero.

—Volví a mí casa poco después. Quería tomar un par de cosas, pero mi hermano ya estaba esperándome. Calculé mal. 

—¿Cómo te trataron? —Sherlock podía escuchar las preguntas implícitas detrás del tono de su voz; incluso, sin darse la vuelta, él podía imaginarse el lenguaje corporal de John.

—Bien. Tuve que trabajar para Mycroft constantemente. Era tedioso.

—¿Ellos no te hicieron daño? 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Sabía que algunos lo deseaban, pero Mycroft siempre creyó que se debía tratar a los esclavos con respeto.

Respeto. Esclavos. Aquel maldito collar…

Sherlock tocó su cuello con una mano, comprobando que éste realmente se había marchado, a pesar que él ya lo supiera.

Ellos se encontraron con una patrulla, eran sólo dos hombres, pero era una prueba, ellos estaban cada vez más cerca de la frontera no autorizada.

John los eliminó de forma eficiente, entonces husmearon entre los cuerpos y se apropiaron de las municiones, mientras que Sherlock hurtaba sus radios, lo que pronto dio sus frutos. Ellos lograron esquivar a dos patrullas más antes que su suerte se agotara. 

Ellos viraron en una esquina y tropezaron con dos soldados que tomaban un descanso. Al segundo, estos se apresuraron a ponerse de pie. Todo se redujo a una lucha mano a mano, tanto John como Sherlock sobrevivieron con un mínimo de hematomas; mientras los hombres quedaron atrás, uno sangrado por culpa de su propio cuchillo y el otro con el cuello roto por las eficientes manos de John.

***

John advirtió que ya era bastante tarde cuando finalmente lograron cruzar por debajo del Támesis, habían tenido que dar una gran vuelta para evitar a las demás patrullas. Sherlock finalmente encontró una serie de túneles abandonados y estuvo seguro que ambos serían capaces de caminar por adentro sin ser molestados.

Unas horas más tarde, las rodillas de John se doblaron, precipitándose contra el suelo.

—Yo votó por un descanso… —jadeó él, dándose cuenta que Sherlock estaba en el suelo junto a él, ayudándole.

—Vamos a buscar un rincón oscuro para ocultarnos. 

Ellos se instalaron en algún lugar entre las sombras, Sherlock se posicionó de un modo que pudiera enfocarse en observar todo, pero John no estuvo de acuerdo con aquello.

—Tengo el sueño ligero, si alguien viene voy a ser capaz de escucharlo antes que se acerquen a nosotros —Él empujó a Sherlock hacia el suelo, complacido cuando el mismo copero.

—Si ellos te cortan la garganta, será tú culpa —replicó él, pero no había un verdadero sermón detrás de sus palabras. La forma en que se abrazaba al pecho de John, tampoco ayudaba a su argumento. 

—Sherlock Holmes, acurrucándose. ¿Quién lo habría deducido? —Sherlock se congeló, pero John apretó el abrazo alrededor de su espalda—.  Esto me gusta. 

—Oh… —dijo Sherlock con voz suave. Él anidó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de John, con un calce perfecto, y John permitió que el aroma dulce y picante le inundara los pulmones.

Ellos no conseguirían más que unas pocas horas de descanso, pero serían suficientes para que John recuperara parte de sus fuerzas.

***

Ellos avanzaban cada vez más lento, pero lo estaban haciendo, y John sabía que todo era por su culpa. El sangrado de la herida se había detenido, pero aún le dolía y se cansaba muy rápido. Y a ellos no les quedaba más fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Los pasos de Sherlock se habían tornado más cortos, John ya lo había advertido y estaba muy agradecido por ello, porque ya no tenía que apresurarse para mantenerle el ritmo.

John le dijo a Sherlock todo sobre adónde los Reformistas habían puesto su campamento y por donde defendían su parte de la ciudad. Él confiaba en las habilidades de Sherlock para guiarlos hacia algún lugar en el que, talvez, podrían hacer contacto.

Ellos habían caminado hacia el oeste, cruzando el Támesis por algún lugar cercano a Vauxhall, y ahora ellos se dirigían más hacia el noroeste. Si sólo pudieran ir un poco más arriba del nivel del suelo, John probablemente reconocería en dónde se encontraban, pero en la oscuridad de los túneles del metro, aquello era una incógnita. 

—A nuestra izquierda hay una puerta que va hacia arriba —dijo de pronto Sherlock—. Nos llevara a la línea del barrio.

—¿Qué estación?

—Earls Court —respondió Sherlock, sin perder el ritmo.

—Eres brillante —A John se le escapó antes que pudiera detener las palabras y Sherlock se volteó hacia él; casi parecía incrédulo, como si nadie le hubiese dicho antes aquellas palabras.

—Por supuesto que sí —apuntó Sherlock con arrogancia, pero John oyó un leve atisbo de inseguridad, pudo verlo en esos ojos azules; los que estaban clavados en los suyos, como si buscara las respuestas del universo.

—Realmente lo eres.

Ellos continuaron contemplándose el uno al otro, hasta que John se dio cuenta que en aquel momento tenían que tomar una decisión; tarde se percató que Sherlock estaba dejando esa decisión en sus manos.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Nosotros deberíamos arriesgarnos a traspasar la puerta. Ahí encontraremos a nuestras patrullas. 

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y caminó.

***

John oyó pasos antes de ver a los hombres que patrullaban. Su brazo izquierdo se extendió para detener a Sherlock que había comenzado a caminar junto a él, en lugar de enfrente suyo. desde que cruzaron la puerta.,

Podía sentir que el pulso de Sherlock se aceleraba por debajo de la fina tela de su camisa.

Los ruidos indicaban que era una ronda de cuatro, ese era su número designado de hombres por equipo, por lo que John estaba bastante seguro que se trataba de los suyos. 

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —gritó él, oyendo los pasos al otro extremo de la esquina.

—¡El futuro! —gritó de regresó una voz que John reconoció; por supuesto que sintió el júbilo recorriéndole el cuerpo apenas se dio cuenta que todo se había acabado—. ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

—¡Un partidario del Triunvirato! —le dijo él de regreso en lugar de seguir las indicaciones del protocolo, con la esperanza que Lubitsch entendiera la broma. 

Todo fue silencio. Entonces se oyó: —¡¿Cómo se llama?!

—¡El capitán John Watson, primer oficial de los Reformistas!

 —¡Pruébelo! —ordenó Lubitsch, y John no pudo evitar que una orgullosa sonrisa aflorara; parecía que él le había enseñado bien a sus hombres. 

Junto a él, Sherlock observada con interés el intercambio.

—La última vez que encontramos tiempo para tomar una cerveza, me hablaste que estabas enamorado de una de las enfermeras, Emily, creo. Dijiste: _«La poesía brilla en sus ojos y en su cabello»_ , ¿debo continuar? Porque me dijiste cosas más embarazosas aquella noche. 

Él le echó un vistazo a Sherlock quien (John apenas si podía creer lo que estaba viendo) se reía en voz baja.

—¿John? Caray... Señor, puede girar la esquina, no vamos a matarlo. 

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Sherlock que lo siguiera mientras se acercaba a la esquina del túnel del metro.

—Estoy en camino, pero no me encuentro solo. No disparen.

El no dejó de lado su arma, pero mantuvo los brazos levantados a la altura de los hombros; con la pistola apuntando hacia el frente, mientras ellos daban los pasos necesarios para entrar dentro del campo de visión de sus hombres. Realmente era Lubitsch, flanqueado por tres hombres con uniformes y armas en sus manos, John observó que ellos les estaban apuntando, listos para disparar.

—¡Maldita sea, realmente es usted! —Lubitsch bajó su arma y sonrío radiante, como si el ver a John fuera lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en todo el día, y le indicó a los demás que bajaran sus armas.

John empujó su arma dentro de la funda en su cintura, cuando los ojos de Lubitsch advirtieron al hombre detrás suyo.

—¿Es Sherlock Holmes? —Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su pistola, pero John levantó la mano, estirándose en toda su estatura. 

—Sí. Él es un aliado. No disparen. Es una orden. 

Lubitsch obedeció sin vacilar. John reflexionó que, si él quería impresionar a Sherlock, éste era su momento, mientras le sonreía al otro hombre.

Cuando ellos llegaron frente a los soldados, Lubitsch logró echarle un ojo a la sangre en la camisa de John, ahora seca, pero todavía visible como lo que era.

—¡Señor, está herido!

—Sólo es un rasguño; la hemorragia ya se detuvo. Me vendría bien algo de comida; en realidad a ambos nos vendría bien.

—Por supuesto, señor. Síganos, hay una base de operaciones en la estación de South Kensington, no está muy lejos de aquí.

Ellos sincronizaron su andar con los pasos de los soldados y, por primera vez en una semana, John le permitió a su cuerpo relajarse completamente. Un vistazo a su costado, le dijo que la preocupación seguía grabada en las líneas del cuerpo de Sherlock, y John pudo sentir empatía; esos eran los mismos hombres que lo habían retenido prisionero durante una semana.

—¿Cuál es nuestra situación? —le preguntó John, ansioso de conocer las noticias. Cómo estaba resultando, todo eran buena noticia. Ellos aún no habían ganado ni una pulgada de Londres, pero más partidarios se les estaban uniendo todos los días, ya sea por los alrededores o del otro lado del río. Eran más fuertes en número, y con el conocimiento de Sherlock sobre las estrategias de su hermano, John por su parte abrigaba la esperanza que ellos pudieran llegar a ganar la guerra muy pronto. 

Es decir, si Sherlock cooperaba.

—Señor, ¿qué le ha pasado? No escuchamos nada de usted, ningún pedido de rescate, ni siquiera una amenaza —Ese era otro de sus soldados. John estaba seguro que ya lo había visto antes, pero no podía recordar su nombre.

Él suspiró y se preguntó con qué frecuencia iba a tener que contar la historia de su secuestro en las siguientes horas.

—Me llevaron a una especie de hotel y me torturaron para obtener información. Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta que no iba a hablar, decidieron que iban a matarme. 

—¿Fue cuando se escapó, señor? 

—Sí. Sherlock me soltó. No podría haberlo hecho sin él.

Las miradas de los soldados fueron silenciosas, con los ojos deslizándose de John a Sherlock. Cuya estoica expresión no había cambiado, excepto por sus ojos; había una sensación de calor en estos cuando se encontraron con los de John.

—¡Oh, gracias por traerlo de nuevo a nosotros, señor Holmes! —dijo el hombre, con una cegadora sonrisa. 

Sherlock abrió la boca, tratando de encontrar la respuesta apropiada.

—Él sólo dijo que eres bienvenido —John se rió y le dio un juguetón empujón a Sherlock con el hombro.

—Eh, gracias… —dijo éste entre dientes, pero el soldado le contemplaba bastante feliz.

***

En la estación de South Kensington acogieron a John como a un héroe, animados por verle y expresando su felicidad que aun estuviera vivo; disparándole preguntas, al mismo tiempo que cada uno le da a un bocadillo. 

Lubitsch había desaparecido dentro de la sala común, informándole al cuartel general de Charing Cross sobre el regreso de John, reapareciendo al rato con un coche y una patrulla, que llevaría a John y Sherlock ante el Triunvirato.

 —Apuesto a que se están muriendo por escuchar tú historia —dijo Lubitsch, mientras los guiaba por el camino; explicándoles que él estaba a cargo de la base y debía permanecer con sus tropas.

Él lo apreció como si fuera un viaje en taxi con Sherlock, ambos sentados en la parte posterior, mientras un soldado en el frente conducía un coche asignado por la policía; sin embargo, iban fuertemente armados detrás de ellos. Era bueno tener una idea de cómo Londres había cambiado por encima de los túneles.

—Has estado muy callado —dijo John (rompiendo el silencio), volteándose hacia el hombre a su izquierda. 

—Yo no tengo nada que decir. 

—A la mierda, tú siempre tienes algo que decir. 

—Yo no estoy seguro de mi observación, pero, el oficial Lubitsch ha estado durmiendo con esa enfermera Emily desde hace unas semanas, y no se siente bien con él mismo ente la presencia de sus subordinados.

A John se le escapó una carcajada.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Sólo si te interesas por trivialidades, como que un soldado se comió lo que había para el desayuno, que alimenta perros y gatos callejeros, o que oculta un enamoramiento por uno de sus oficiales, o que tiene un grave caso de DOC1. Aparte de todo eso, no. 

John se echó a reír, y todo se sintió perfecto, en cierta forma liberador, porque no se había reído así en mucho tiempo.

—Brillante, absolutamente brillante —Él se acomodó—. Pero no, no es tan importante.

—Yo reuní lo que pude —El tono era plano, pero John pudo ver las esquinas de los labios de Sherlock encresparse hacia arriba.

—Escuchá, Sherlock —empezó John, ahora que ellos estaban solos y que él no sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar aquello—. Yo estaba pensando, acerca de lo que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos al QH. ¿Crees que nos podrías ayudar? ¿Diseñar estrategias, idear un plan? Estoy seguro que tú sabes mucho acerca de los movimientos de Mycroft y de sus debilidades. Podrías ayudarnos a ganar la guerra muy rápido, evitaríamos un gran derramamiento de sangre.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban sobre él ahora, clavados en los suyos, de aquella forma tan particular que a John le hacía sentir como si le estuviera sacando una radiografía.

—Y, ¿por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

—No lo sé, ¿porque se salvaría a un montón de personas? —Sherlock parecía poco deslumbrado e impactado, John se dio cuenta que él estaba tratando el tema de la forma equivocada. Era Sherlock Holmes con quien estaba hablando—. O considerarlo como un rompecabezas. Un desafío. Encontrar una manera de socavar a los tradicionalistas, demostrarle al mundo toda tú inteligencia. ¿Qué tal?

Él había puesto el dedo en la llaga, se podía advertir por la forma en que la espina dorsal de Sherlock se había tensado.

—También, podrías demostrarle a tú hermano de lo que eres capaz.

Sherlock sonrió y John se supo victorioso.

—Eso suena interesante; pero, tengo una condición.

—Lo que quieras —Es decir, cualquier cosa que John pudiera convencer a Adler, Bhabha y Thoreau, él declaró dentro de su cabeza.

—Mantendrán a Mycroft vivo.

—Oh, por supuesto, es tú hermano.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso —protestó Sherlock al instante y, por el tonó de su voz, John supo que era sincero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Su muerte molestaría a Mummy.

John sujetó una risotada a medio camino de su garganta y controló su expresión.

—Está bien. Trato hecho.

Él sabía que aquello era mucho pedir, pero al menos sabía que podía contar con que Bhabha estaría de su parte.

***

Tan pronto como ellos llegaron al nuevo QH (un hotel que estaba en la estación de Charing Cross en Westminster, demasiado cerca de las líneas enemigas y los edificios bombardeados), John y Sherlock fueron llevados a la cámara del consejo donde el Triunvirato los esperaba.

John entró primero, después de tratar de sonreírle alentadoramente a Sherlock, lo que estuvo casi seguro de no conseguir. Bhabha estuvo delante de él antes que se diera cuenta, aprisionándolo con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡John, estábamos tan preocupados!

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que John había visto al Omega, dos o tres semanas antes de su secuestro, y sus ojos se ensancharon en cuanto se posaron sobre la figura de Homi Bhabha; se veía cansado, aun vestía un traje, pero los oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos no ocultaban el hecho que había perdido mucho peso últimamente.

—Jesús, señor, ¿está bien?

—No te preocupes por mí, John. Sólo trato de dirigir una guerra civil. Tú fuiste secuestrado.

—Estamos contentos de tenerlo con nosotros, Capitán —Marc se dirigió hacia John, levantándose de en donde estaba sentado.

Por otro lado, los ojos de Irene Adler permanecían clavados en los de Sherlock, quien deslizaba casualmente sus ojos de arriba y abajo del cuerpo de la mujer. A John le hubiera encantado poder escuchar sus pensamientos.

—Lubitsch nos dijo que venía contigo —Su voz sonaba fría y nada feliz. 

—Me salvó la vida —Fue todo lo que John comentó, Bhabha hizo un gesto indicando la mesa, antes que Irene pudiera rebatirle. 

—Por favor, vamos a sentarnos, estoy seguro que ustedes dos deben tener sed.

Los ojos de John se deslizaron entre las botellas de agua y… _«¿eso era té?»._ Por lo que él obedeció inmediatamente. Sherlock se sentó junto a él y aceptó el agua, así como el vaso que John le pasó.

Marc permaneció a la espera, aunque sólo John pudiera verlo, por lo que él bebió rápidamente y cambió a su forma líder, levantando las cejas con expectación.

—Creo que debemos escuchar la historia completa —Marc cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. John sentía como si estuviera siendo interrogado por el Triunvirato, los cuales se cernía en entorno a él (excepto por Bhabha, quien también tomó asiento), antes de que comenzara.

Él fue casi totalmente veraz, sin embargo, no les habló sobre lo que Sherlock y él compartían, y que nadie más, tenía por qué conocer.

—Y tú, ¿esperabas que simplemente aceptemos a Sherlock Holmes como uno de los nuestros?

John clavó sus ojos en los de Marc y con una mirada firme, se puso de pie.

—Sí, supongo que podemos darle la bienvenida sin ningún rencor.

—¿Estás seguro que no está trabajando para su hermano, que él…? —empezó Irene, pero no había manera que John fuera a dejar que ella acabara con la línea de sus pensamientos.

—No, Irene. Su propio hermano, básicamente, lo secuestró apenas regresó a su piso; su hermano le puso un collar. Y no soy el primer oficial, por ser un mal juez de carácter. Si digo que es digno de confianza, entonces créeme —Él estaba bordeando el enfado, emociones candentes burbujeaban en la superficie, puesto que quien estaba siendo acusado era Sherlock y el mero pensamiento era inimaginable.

Bhabha suspiro como lo haría un maestro, como si todos fueran simples niños rebeldes.

—¿Capitán, supongo que tiene un plan?

John dejó que su sonrisa fuera más bien una risita cuando se dirigió hacia Marc e Irene. 

—Sí. Lubitsch me dijo que somos más fuertes que nunca en número. Vamos a usar eso a nuestro favor. Sherlock nos ayudará a planear una estrategia para enfrentarnos a los tradicionalistas —Él pudo ver como Irene abría la boca para protestar, pero en cuanto levantó la mano, ella se mordió la lengua—. Sherlock conoce el trazado de los túneles de metro mejor que cualquier mapa, incluso se conoce los que están fuera de servicio. Él sabe cómo opera su hermano y cómo se conforma lo que queda del Imperio. Con su ayuda, vamos a ganar la guerra con un mínimo de bajas. Su única condición es que nosotros mantengamos con vida a Mycroft, pero dudo que eso sea un problema —Él le sostuvo la mirada brevemente al Triunvirato, antes de concluir: —. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo? 

—¿Dejaremos a ése tirano vivo? —bramó Marc—. ¿Estás loco? Él está detrás de gran parte de la legislación a favor de la esclavitud, ¡él es el Imperio!

—Él estaría muy halagado si escuchara eso —bromeó Sherlock y todo el mundo se giró hacia él. Sherlock resopló burlonamente, antes de también ponerse de pie—. Por favor. Juzguen a Mycroft y condénenlo a una vida en prisión, es el mejor ejemplo para sus seguidores. ¿No están defendiendo los derechos civiles y la democracia? Bueno, fue lo que siempre pensé —añadió él con sorna, caminando por la habitación y como si no hubiera nada en juego, John se carcajeó.

—Además, sólo porque a usted le guste tanto la guerra, señor Thoreau, no significa que tenga que prolongar algo que no necesita ser prolongado. En cuanto a usted, señorita Adler —Sherlock se giró sobre sus talones y se centró en Irene, que estaba irradiando hormonas Alfas—, es triste ver que alguien tan dedicado, debe recurrir a su fisiología Alfa para intimidar al único Omega del grupo. Pero me alegra ver que eso no funciona —Él le sonrío a Bhabha que (si no hubiera estado examinado el panel para comenzar con el plan de John), probablemente lo habría apreciado.

—En cuanto a sus preguntas: No. No estoy trabajando para mi hermano. Él es un Alfa hambriento de poder, con un complejo de superioridad que rivalizaría con el tuyo, Thoreau. A mí, por otro lado, no me importa mucho la política, sin embargo, tengo un propósito; la posibilidad de probarle a Mycroft que, de hecho, sí poseo una inteligencia superior a la suya, a pesar de la desventaja biológica. Le aseguro, señora y señores, que yo soy el mejor detective consultor del mundo, y sin mi ayuda, perderán cientos de soldados. Miles sufrirán mientras Mycroft tratá de recuperar el equilibrio, y al final, ustedes incluso podrían llegar a perder. Hagan su elección.

John tuvo que trabar la mandíbula para que no se le callera de tan abierta que la tenía. Recordó el tiempo que Sherlock le había hablado de sus casos; entonces él fue igual de irreverente, pero ver que le hablara de aquella forma a Thoreau y Adler, apoyado contra la pared de la sala de consejo, era una cosa completamente distinta.

John cerró la distancia y se posicionó claramente del lado de Sherlock. Un segundo más tarde, Bhabha cruzó el espacio entre ellos y se les unió.

Marc le retuvo la mirada durante un largo momento. John podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza girar, evaluando los riesgos de tomar el acuerdo de Sherlock en contra de rechazarlo, hasta que él finalmente asintió, con la sombría determinación de un hombre que caminá hacia su ejecución.

Todos ellos observaron a Irene, quien sólo resopló y alzó sus manos en señal de derrota.

—¡Está bien! ¡Pero yo mantendré una estrecha vigilancia sobre ti! —apuntó ella, y Sherlock se dio por contento, regresándole una sonrisa.

***

Si John esperaba llegar y encontrar una cama cómoda, estaba sin suerte.

Ellos comenzaron de inmediato con la planificación, Sherlock sorprendió a todos con excepción de John, cuando entre los presentes soltó todas sus estrategias, modificándolas cuando se enteraba de algo nuevo acerca de sus equipos.

Por el momento, su plan se encontraba de pie, ya era tarde, pero John aún estaba lleno de adrenalina ante la promesa de una rápida ejecución.

—Tú habitación está intacta —le dijo Bhabha cuándo concluyó la reunión.

—Gracias. Voy a encontrar algo adecuado para Sherlock.

Sólo cuando ellos estuvieron caminando por el pasillo, fue que John observó a Sherlock y los dos se rieron.

—¿Supongo que te diste cuenta? —le preguntó John, sin parar de reír.

—Si te refieres a despistarlos, porque tú verdadera intención es ofrecerme un lugar en tú cama, entonces sí.

—Bien.

John no pudo dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando llegaron al cuarto. Sherlock escaneó el interior, registrando los documentos sobre la mesa y la cama, que aún estaba impecable desde antes del secuestro de John, con su laptop sobre la mesita de noche. 

—Voy a darme una ducha —dijo John, invitando a Sherlock con una mirada.

Pasaron unos horribles segundos mientras él estaba dentro del baño y la puerta no se abría detrás suyo, pero entonces Sherlock entró (su abrigo había sido abandonado en la habitación), con las manos sobre los botones de su camisa. John pudo ver lo sucio que estaba, bajo la brillante luz de la lámpara del baño.

—¿Está seguro que tú herida no necesita atención?

A John se le revolvió el estómago en cuanto detectó un toque de auténtica preocupación en la voz de Sherlock.

—Estoy bien. Soy médico; no te preocupes.

Él dobló su camisa sobre el taburete a un lado del lavabo, en tanto sus manos se deslizaban a su cinturón; rápidamente ambos estuvieron desnudos y John entró a la ducha.

Después de tanto tiempo en las alcantarillas y los túneles de metro, el agua limpia era un alivio y John enjabonó su cuerpo con deleite.

—Date la vuelta —murmuró John, con el jabón en la mano. Sherlock vaciló, pero acató, relajándose bajo las manos de John, cuando sintió la barra de jabón sobre su espalda. John asedio poco a poco por sus hombros, se movió a los brazos de Sherlock y luego retornó a los omóplatos, con el jabón firme en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda trazaba los movimientos.

Él se atrevió a tocar más bajo, centrándose brevemente en la baja espalda de Sherlock, antes de resbalar la barra de jabón sobre la curva de las firmes nalgas de Sherlock; con la mitad del ojo puesto sobre Sherlock, que estaba inclinado contra el cristal de la ducha. 

Mientras sus manos dibujaban la pálida piel, los ojos de Sherlock revoloteaban cerrados, y John supo que éste le permitiera continuar. Él dejó la barra de jabón a un lado y puso ambas manos sobre los tensos músculos, masajeándolos suavemente, pero con firmeza, hasta que sintió a Sherlock derretirse bajo sus manos.

John depositó un beso sobre el hombro de Sherlock, mientras recogía otra vez el jabón, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo delante suyo; enjabonándole el pecho y el estómago. El Omega se arqueó encontrá suyo, y John aprehendió un poco de la excitación en el aire, aunque con el olor del jabón, no podía especificar si era de él o de Sherlock.

John sintió que la sangre corría hacia su ingle, mientras dejaba el jabón a un costado y regresaba su atención hacia el frente de Sherlock, pasando las manos sobre su pecho, acariciando sus costados, masajeando los huesos de la cadera.

Ahora, la esencia era más fuerte por parte ambos, y John permitió que el almizclado, especiado y dulce aroma le llenara la nariz, mientras colocaba otro beso, justo sobre el pulso de cuello de Sherlock.

Sherlock ronroneó y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar los antebrazos de John, que todavía estaban trazando patrones invisibles sobre el pecho de Sherlock.

 _“Lo que sea que sea ‘esto’. Es relajante, incluso pomposo”_ , pensó John, y cepillos sus dedos sobre los huesos de la cadera de Sherlock una vez más.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante, pero sin alejarse del abrazo. En su lugar, empujó la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta que sus nalgas se pusieron en contacto con la polla de John, quien no pudo evitar que un gemido se le escapara.

Sherlock giró la cabeza, levantando su mano sobre la de John y maniobró hasta que sus labios se encontraron, con una intensidad que mantuvo a John con el pulso acelerado.

—Tómame, John —susurró Sherlock contra sus labios, con los ojos medio cerrados y oscuros; sus pupilas arrastradas por el deseo. La mano derecha de John se deslizó por la espalda de Sherlock, trazando su columna vertebral, hasta que sus dedos se resbalaron entre las nalgas de Sherlock, él pudo sentir la humedad y deslizó dos dedos en su interior con facilidad. Sherlock se presionó contra ellos, enterrándolos en su interior. John curvó sus dedos y exploró, su memoria le guio hasta que él lo sintió, presionando, mientras Sherlock gritaba de placer. John retiro sus dedos para agregar un tercero, en tanto observaba a Sherlock inclinar la cabeza y contenía el aliento al verle en una pose tan sumisa.

Él apenas había entrado de nuevo en el interior de Sherlock cuando el Omega gimió, empujando hacia atrás.

—¡Estoy listo John, vamos!

—Estás un poco agresivo —le reprendió John y agarró la polla de Sherlock, la cabeza probablemente ya estaba mojada con pre-semen, pero él no pudo decirlo bajo el chorro de agua. El puño de John se cerró, apretado alrededor de la palpitante carne, sus movimientos eran rápidos y tenían a Sherlock jadeando, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de John. Mientras su mano izquierda regresó a jugar con el agujero de Sherlock, deslizándose adentro, estirándolo hasta que Sherlock tuvo que sostenerse a sí mismo contra el cristal de la ducha, porque estaba temblando de emoción.

—Necesito que lo digas —rugió John sobre su oído, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de Sherlock; frotando su pene contra el culo de Sherlock, arrancando un gutural gemido por parte del hombre.

—Maldita sea, John —jadeó él, pero eso no era lo que John quería oír, por lo que él simplemente continúo, deslizándose entre los muslos de Sherlock, hasta que estuvo seguro que el Omega podía sentir la cabeza de su polla, frotando sus bolas.

Sherlock soltó un lloriqueó que sonó casi molesto, pero su voz se aferró a la necesidad cuando finalmente dijo: —Por favor, John.

—Bien —respondió él y su lengua otra vez se deslizó sobre el pulso de Sherlock, mientras una de sus manos le apartaba las mejillas y se empujaba adentro, con un rápido movimiento.

Él agarró las caderas de Sherlock para mantener el equilibrio mientras establecía un ritmo enérgico, él ajustó el ángulo, y, sí, eso fue todo, ahora Sherlock lloriqueaba; era una corriente constante de ruidos que John absorbía como al aroma que llenaba el cuarto. El calor apretando alrededor de su pene era la felicidad pura para él, con el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos ya ni siquiera podía sentir la herida de su costado, sólo las sacudidas de placer que viajaban a través de su cuerpo y le hacían estremecer.

Él envolvió la erección de Sherlock con una mano y le acarició, éste casi estaba dolorosamente duro contra su mano. Tres, cuatro, cinco movimientos John pudo sentir como Sherlock se tensaba por un instante, antes de arquear la espalda y derramarse, con el nombre de John en sus labios.

Oír a Sherlock gritar su nombre con tal placer fue su perdición; él embistió, sintiendo su nudo hincharse. Sherlock ahora gemía desinhibido, pero aún se empujaba hacia atrás, apretándose contra John, era casi demasiado bueno, demasiado placentero, y no pudo evitar venirse en el cálido interior de Sherlock. Él apenas logró arreglárselas para salir, antes de quedar anudados en aquella posición.

Sherlock cerró el agua y se secaron el uno al otro. John le prestó a Sherlock ropa para dormir, en si era demasiada grande, pero al mismo tiempo corta, sin embargo, ver a Sherlock con su gastado pijama militar, llamó al Alfa en su interior lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que su nudo latiera con el panorama.

De forma automática, se enroscaron el uno contra el otro, era tan natural la forma que Sherlock encajaba en su costado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho y un brazo envuelto alrededor de su torso.

Ellos se mantuvieron así por un momento, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

—¿John?

Él masculló y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Sherlock mirándolo, con los ojos claros y abiertos de una manera que John nunca había visto antes.  _“De ésta forma Sherlock casi parece vulnerable”,_ reflexiona él.

—Puede que haya manipulado un poco el plan —John entornó los ojos, pero nada en la conducta de Sherlock hablaba de malas intenciones—. Es que, vamos a iniciar la ofensiva dentro de una semana y no antes. Yo creo que voy a entrar en calor dentro de muy poco.

—Oh… —De pronto, un nudo se formó en la garganta de John y afloró un ligero pánico que Sherlock le dijera que no quería pasar su siguiente ciclo junto a él, pero rápidamente empujó ese sentimiento lejos—. Tú, quiero decir, ¿qué quieres...? ¿Quieres que yo esté ahí para ti? —soltó finalmente él, encontrándose con esos ojos azules.

—Tú dedúcelo —dijo Sherlock, con casi una malvada sonrisa jugando alrededor de sus labios.

John se rió nerviosamente.

—Bueno, viniste a mí durante las noches que estuve preso, y tú… —Su voz tembló un poco, y con moderado éxito, deseó lograr sonar firme y seguro—, me besaste. Tú me liberaste… —Hubo otra risita nerviosa—. Te abrazaste a mí. Y ahora.... mi deducción es que quieres ayuda para travesar tú próximo calor. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —terminó él, desafiando la mirada del detective.

—Te quiero para mucho más que eso, John —exhaló Sherlock, soltando aire caliente contra el pecho de John—. Pero, sí, la deducción es correcta.

Una repentina sonrisa se formó en el rosto de John y Sherlock se la devolvió. Era la primera vez que Sherlock realmente le había sonreído, libremente, con toda la cara y el cuerpo, y eso sorprendió a John más que cualquier otra cosa.

Él capturó los labios de Sherlock en un beso; era casto en contraste con los que habían disfrutado aquella noche, sin embargo, John lo sintió más íntimo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese experimentado en el pasado.

—Yo también te quiero para mucho más, Sherlock —murmuró John.

Él pudo sentir cómo los labios de Sherlock se presionaban contra su pecho con una sonrisa, mientras se quedaban dormidos.


	6. Epílogo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Se siente cómodo siendo un Beta; tiene una adicción casi enfermiza por las novelas románticas, dos perros pequeños, le propondrá matrimonio a su novia en las próximas semanas.

—¿Y esa mujer de vestido rojo?

—Es evidente por la exagerada presentación. Es una Omega, ha sido una esclava hasta hace muy poco tiempo, sus manos siguen lanzándose sobre su cuello; ella no está acostumbrada al mundo tal como es, pero tratá de engañar a todos los presentes fingiendo que se ha adaptado.

—¿Y ése?

Sherlock levantó una ceja. 

—Es un Asistente Personal, diligente, trabajador, tiene miedo ahora que los Omegas son iguales, cree que ellos se convertirán en una competencia —suspiró él con exasperación y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su esmoquin—. John, la gente de aquí son todos aburridos; todos estos eventos son tan tediosos. ¿Cuándo podemos marcharnos?

—Sólo hemos estado una hora, aun no podemos marcharnos. Sherlock esto es importante.

El Omega observó a John como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y éste levantó una mano para masajearse el puente de la nariz, pensando en una mejor manera de hacer que Sherlock entendía el significado de la noche.

—No es más que una fiesta —El desdén era perceptible en cada sílaba de Sherlock.

—No es sólo una fiesta, ¡Sherlock ésta es _la fiesta_! Tenemos un nuevo gobierno, incluso un Primer Ministro Omega, ¡tienes que ser parte de esto!

Sherlock sólo resopló.

—Reconozco que la noche es de importancia histórica, pero no entiendo por qué es tan vital que me arrastrarás a la fiesta contigo.

John sólo pudo menear la cabeza.

—La gente espera que nosotros demos vueltas por aquí Sherlock, después de lo que hiciste para ayudarnos a ganar la guerra civil. ¿No puedes aceptar que todo el mundo esté feliz que nosotros estemos asistiendo y dejar de protestar?

Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada durate un momento, pero John finalmente pudo ver que él había ganado por la forma en que el cuerpo de Sherlock se desplazó ligeramente hacia él.

—Está bien. Pero prometeme que la recompensa valdrá la pena.

John sonrío sugestivamente mientras ajustaba el cuello de su uniforme.

—Oh, no tienes por qué dudar de mí... —Sus pensamientos vagaron de regreso a los miembros que su equipo recientemente había adquirido, pero antes de permitir que su fantasía lo arrastrara lejos, él vio la familiar figura de Homi Bhabha acercándose.

Durante las últimas semanas, el líder había recuperado un poco del peso que había perdió durante la guerra, mientras hacía campaña a favor de los votantes; su torso se apreciaba más tenso contra la tela de su traje de tres piezas, como lo hacía aquella primera vez que John se encontró con él, hacía ya un tiempo largo.

—¡John es bueno ver que pudiste venir! Incluso trajiste el señor Holmes.

John se adelantó para estrechar la mano que le ofrecía Bhabha.

—Tenía que venir. No todos los días uno puede felicitarle por convertirse en Primer Ministro.

—El pueblo ha hablado; me complace decirlo. Toda ésta gente —añadió él, dándole a Sherlock lo que parecía ser un guiño cómplice, el cual el hombre no comprendió.

—Así que, ¿cómo van las cosas? —preguntó John en su lugar, antes que Sherlock tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo inapropiado.

Bhabha soltó un suspiro que sonaba contenido.  

—Debo admitir que bastante bien. La mayoría de las colonias ya han declarado su independencia, sin embargo, algunas quieren permanecer bajo nuestra soberanía. Las Américas se han dividido por completo y parece que van a separarse de nosotros, y el mayor objetivo de Obama, parece ser mejor que su predecesor George W. Bush. Pero nuestro país se ha puesto en marcha, y como dirían los jóvenes, otra vez está funcionando —sonrío Bhabha.

—Es muy bueno escuchar eso —respondió John enfáticamente. 

—Nosotros no lo podríamos haber hecho sin ti John, no hay que olvidarse de eso —insistió Bhabha, y luego continúo, contemplando a Sherlock—. Y sin usted, señor Holmes. Esto fue todo gracias al brillante esquema que ideó.

—Ciertamente. Me gusta pensar que así hubiera sido —respondió Sherlock, y John resistió el impulso de golpearle las costillas con su codo.

—Lo que él quiso decir fue: «Gracias» —explicó John, mas Bhabha no parecía estar molesto. 

—¿Ha visitado a su hermano en la cárcel?

 —Una vez; para regodearme —La voz de Sherlock era fría, pero John recordaba aquel día, y de cuán emocionalmente agotador fue para Sherlock la experiencia, a pesar que él nunca lo dejó solo ni un instante.

 _“A veces, lo conozco mejor que él mismo”_ , reflexionó John, con una oleada de emoción.

Mientras tanto, Bhabha rió, sin embargo, él no tuvo oportunidad de responderle, otro político vino y se lo llevó, dejando a Sherlock y a John solos de nuevo.

John no pudo evitar sonreír al ver hacia la multitud: Alfas, Betas, Omegas, todos los que ahí estaban, de igual a igual, celebrando el nacimiento de una nueva era.

Un par de veces, durante la ejecución del plan de Sherlock, John casi creyó que todo sería un fracaso. Lo había observado sombrío. Pero, entonces, con varias maniobras ejecutadas a la vez, ellos destruyeron todo lo que sostenía el viejo Imperio. Con excepción de Mycroft Holmes, por supuesto que él fue sometido a juicio y ahora se encontraba pudriéndose en la cárcel. 

A John le hubiera encantado verlo colgado, con gusto le habría disparado al mismísimo cabrón, sino fuera que no podía hacerle eso a Sherlock.

_«Sherlock»._

Los penetrantes ojos azules del Omega estaban escaneando perezosamente a las personas más cercanas a ellos, deteniéndose en cada pequeño detalle. Su cuerpo relajado bajo la tela del esmoquin, su postura comunicando aburrimiento, a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar.

John sonrío mientras recordaba el día que Thoreau, Bhabha, Adler, y el líder nombrado por los estudiantes, declararon la democracia. El Imperio era una cosa del pasado, cada ciudadano tenía los mismos derechos, independientemente de su estado. Ambos, John y Sherlock, estaban agotados, desgastados por los días de lucha, sin  saber si iban o no a tener éxito.

A John aún le desconcertaba cómo fue que él acabó en el 221B de Baker Street, en el apartamento de Sherlock, en la cama de Sherlock, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo; tal vez a los ojos de Sherlock lo era.

John todavía tenía trabajo por hacer, organizar una nueva nación en términos de seguridad, liberar a los últimos esclavos, ayudar a reconstruir Londres, y de vez en cuando, asistir a Sherlock con los casos que recibía como una estola (John estaba seguro que, ese era el verbo más exacto para catalogarlo, según Lestrade).

Lo que John debía hacer ahora por la nación era reorganizar, sin embargo, todo lo demás estaba más allá de él. Y aún no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.

Un rato más tarde, John y Sherlock, se encontraban a solas en el balcón, lejos de la multitud, los aplausos y la música, y John se sintió más seguro para envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock. Con el contacto, el Omega se apoyó contra él, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de John.

John inhaló profundamente, el aroma dulce y picante, ahora le era tan familiar, ya era parte de su esencia también, y cada vez que lo olía, su corazón saltaba y el Alfa dentro de él ronroneaba con satisfacción.

—John —empezó Sherlock, retrocediendo. Sus ojos se centraron en John—. ¿Te gustan los eventos como estos? —Él abrió la boca, pero, Sherlock respondió por él, por supuesto que deduciendo sus pensamientos antes que incluso él mismo los hubiera formado en su cabeza—. No. Por supuesto que no. Durante la última hora has estado en el borde. Por supuesto que eso es obvio, eres un soldado, has estado luchando durante los últimos años y ahora la emoción es otra, y piensas que los cócteles y la política, son cosas tediosas.

John entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sherlock suspiro y dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose. John perdió inmediatamente el calor del cuerpo junto a él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tú misión se ha completado y que los Reformistas han ganado? —El rostro de Sherlock otra vez estuvo en blanco, como con una máscara, y John odia eso. Durante las últimas semanas, él había llegado a ser capaz de leer cada expresión de Sherlock, pero cada vez que ocultaba sus emociones con esa máscara estoica, era como si John estuviera empuñando un clavo al rojo vivo.

—No estoy seguro —respondió él después de un largo silencio—. Probablemente espere hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

—Mi idea es mejor —Sherlock sonrió—. Obviamente.

—¿Qué idea?  —John consideró a Sherlock, en busca de cualquier tipo de pista que le pudiera indicar qué estaba haciendo el otro.

Sherlock dio unos pasos más cerca de él, pero no llegó a rosarle. Su mirada cayó, parecía que él estaba considerando cómo continuar. Cuando levantó la mirada, su expresión continuaba siendo estoica, pero ya no alcanzaba sus ojos.

—Somos un buen equipo, John —La voz de Sherlock era fuerte, con confianza, pero sus ojos le traicionaban, como si tuviese miedo que John rechazara cualquier sugerencia que él estuviera por revelar.

—Sí.

—He observado que estuviste disfrutando de ayudarme a resolver casos.

John asintió, a pesar que Sherlock mantuviera los ojos cerrados, y finalmente, lo demás cayó por su propio peso.

—¿Qué? —dijo él—. ¿Quieres un compañero? —Había una sonrisa en su cara, y de repente, John se sentía eufórico.

Los ojos de Sherlock se posaron en el suelo y, por un segundo breve, su expresión fue abierta, vulnerable, antes que él la ocultase una vez más.

—Si me aceptas.

John tomó una respiración profunda, preguntándose si él debería pensar en aquella decisión más a fondo, sin embargo, se sentía tan bien, tan brillantemente correcto como lo era todo junto a Sherlock; por lo que decidió echar sus precauciones al viento.

—Yo desearía tenerte, claro, siempre que tú me quisieras.

Él fue recompensado con una de aquellas pocas sonrisas genuinas de Sherlock, las que iluminaban todo su cuerpo, y él no pudo evitar cerrar el espacio entre ellos, presionando sus labios contra los de Sherlock.

Fue apasionado y nada casto, pero a John no le importó si alguien los veía, porque eso era todo, aquel era uno de los momentos que cambiarían el curso de sus vidas para siempre; sólo comparable con haberse unido a los Reformistas y besar a Sherlock por primera vez, pero mucho mejor, porque en ese preciso momento él sentía como sí todo eso pudiese durar para siempre.

 

FIN

 


End file.
